Rozłąka jest naszym losem Spotkanie naszą nadzieją
by atramaj
Summary: Zapraszam do czytania, podsumowywanie opowieści nie wydaje mi się pociągające, ocenicie po prostu sami.
1. Prolog

Szła szybko jednym z bocznych korytarzy Ministerstwa Magii, a stukot jej czerwonych szpilek odbijał się echem w pustym budynku. Nerwowo zaciskała palce na różdżce, w jej oczach błyszczała niepewność, kiedy uparcie wpatrywała się w zarys pergaminu wiszący na drzwiach znajdujących się na końcu korytarza, z każdym kolejnym krokiem jej panika narastała.

Kiedy znalazła się w odległości dziesięciu kroków od pergaminu, którego treść napawała ją takim lękiem, odwróciła się do niego plecami i lekko przygryzła paznokieć. Zamknęła oczy i zaczęła powoli odliczać do dziewięciu.  
_Nie dam rady._  
Drogę powrotną pokonała w błyskawicznym tempie i gdy tylko znalazła się poza budynkiem,m rozległ się cichy trzask.

- Ronald obudź się. Proszę... - potrząsnęła lekko jego ramieniem.  
- Hermiona? Co ty tu robisz? - odruchowo zakrył się kołdrą po szyję.  
- Nie mogę Ron, nie mogę. - zagryzła wargę, byle tylko nie dopuścić do łez, które uparcie cisnęły jej się do oczu - Chodź ze mną.  
Młody mężczyzna spojrzał na tarczę zegarka i cicho jęknął. Zerknął na przyjaciółkę, a potem znowu na zegarek, pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem i ukrywając rozbawienie wstał z łóżka, szybko naciągnął na siebie ubranie.

- Ja tu poczekam na ciebie.  
Zatrzymała się w tym samym miejscu, co przed niecałą godziną. Weasley roześmiał się cicho i ciągnąc dziewczynę za rękę, doprowadził ją powoli do drzwi.  
- Musisz otworzyć oczy, ja ci nie powiem.  
Kobieta zaczęła powoli rozwierać powieki po czym momentalnie je zamknęła. Była tak zdenerwowana, że nie zauważyła, jak mężczyzna trzymający ją za rękę krztusi się własnym śmiechem.  
_Spoko, nic takiego. _Otworzyła oczy i przebiegła wzrokiem listę nazwisk.  
- Przyjęli mnie, Ron. Przyjęli!- zarzuciła chłopakowi ręce na szyję i wycałowała jego policzki, które błyskawicznie pokryły się rumieńcem.  
- Na pierwszym miejscu, jak zwykle, a teraz Herm, jeśli pozwolisz, wrócę do domu i położę się do łóżka.  
- To może przy okazji sprawdzimy jak tam z twoim stażem?  
- Sprawdzimy, ale o jakiejś ludzkiej godzinie.  
- Ale...  
- Nie Herm, druga w nocy to nie jest odpowiednia pora na sprawdzanie czegokolwiek.- na widok jej przepraszającego uśmiechu roześmiał się, a potem szeroko ziewnął- Pamiętaj o niedzielnej kolacji, mama ci nie wybaczy, jeśli znowu zawalisz.

XxXx

Otworzyła szeroko dwuskrzydłowe, szklane drzwi prowadzące do ogrodu. Na niebie pojawiały się już pierwsze gwiazdy.  
Wciągnęła głęboko w płuca chłodne, wrześniowe powietrze. W oddali huczały fale.  
Kiedy Nimfadora i Reamus zaproponowali jej zamieszkanie w Muszelce, poczuła się tak, jakby złapała szczęście za nogi.  
Oni sami kupili spory dom niedaleko Londynu. Odkąd Lupin dostał stałą pracę w Ministerstwie jako szef Departamentu do Spraw Współpracy z Istotami Magicznymi, powodziło im się bardzo dobrze. Nie chcieli jednak sprzedawać Muszelki.  
Tak przynajmniej twierdzili.

_- Ciocia!- chłopiec przytulił się mocno do jej nóg. Nikt nie miał złudzeń, że puści je po dobroci.  
- Jesteś nareszcie. Puść ciotkę natychmiast, bo inaczej transmutuje cię w żabę.- Tonks pocałowała oba policzki gościa i siłą odkleiła syna od jej nóg- Remus mówił, że już nie przyjdziesz, nie dawał sobie przetłumaczyć, że jako kobieta masz przecież prawo do niewielkiego poślizgu czasowego. Nawet jeśli tą kobietą jest zdobywczyni Najwyższego Stypendium Ministra Magii. Tak, tak, już słyszeliśmy, Molly do nas wpadła na herbatkę cię wychwalać, i słusznie, słusznie.- potok słów trwałby nieprzerwanie zapewne jeszcze długo, gdyby nie kubek, który z głośnym trzaskiem rozbił się o podłogę - Chyba nigdy nie przestanę być taka niezdarna.- roześmiała się.  
- Witaj Hermiono, serdecznie ci gratuluję, jestem pewien, że zasłużyłaś. – Lupin uścisnął jej dłoń i zaprowadził do salonu, w którym czekały już filiżanki z kawą - Czarną?  
- Nic się pod tym względem nie zmieniło.- uśmiechnęła się, siadając na brzegu fotela. Nie umiała przyzwyczaić się, że ten mężczyzna nie jest już jej profesorem; siedziała więc wyprostowana jak struna, gotowa odpowiedzieć wyczerpująco na każde zadane jej pytanie.  
- Za moich czasów to stypendium, choć honorowe, było bardzo skromne, wątpię by cokolwiek pod tym względem się zmieniło. Pewnie dalej wynajmujesz ten zatęchły pokój i dorabiasz w Kotle?__  
Zarumieniła się. No dobrze, nie na każde.  
Remus napił się kawy i spojrzał na nią uważnie.  
- Zapewne Nimfadora…  
- Nie mów o mnie Nimfadora!- rozległo się z kuchni.  
Westchnął._

_- Zapewne moja żona - tu zrobił pauzę – Nimfadora – gdy rozległ się odgłos tłuczonego szkła, uśmiechnął się do siebie - nie powiedziała ci, dlaczego prosiliśmy cię byś przyszła. Kupiliśmy niedawno dom pod Londynem._

_- Cudownie, będzie wam tam pewnie wygodniej. __  
- Dokładnie, jednak żal nam sprzedawać Muszelkę.- odstawił kubek i rozejrzał się z zadumą po salonie zdominowanym przez zabawki Teddy'ego.  
- Właśnie, przeżyliśmy w tym gniazdku parę fajnych miesięcy, odkąd odkupiliśmy je od Bill'a i Fleur, no i jest to cudowne miejsce do podrzucenia komuś małego jak będziemy chcieli być sami.- najpierw pojawiły się jej czerwone włosy, a dopiero po nich weszła Tonks, dając mężowi ostrzegawczego kuksańca w plecy.  
- Więc pomyśleliśmy, że może mogłabyś tu zamieszkać. Nie damy rady opiekować się dwoma domami, dużo pracujemy. Bardzo byś nam pomogła._

Pukanie, a właściwie łomot do drzwi, przywrócił ją rzeczywistości.  
- Tak, wiem, zapomniałaś o tym, że się umówiłyśmy w Londynie. Przez te pół godziny czekania na ciebie, zdążyłam to zauważyć.- na progu stała Ginny, cedząc słowa przez zaciśnięte zęby i wściekle wymachując błękitną kopertówką - Nie znoszę mieć takiej przyjaciółki!  
- Zamyśliłam się, za parę minut będę gotowa.  
- Znowu?  
- Myślałam o Tonks i Lupinie i o tym, jak bardzo się starali, bym uwierzyła, że wcale nie ze względu na mnie zatrzymują ten dom.- pogłaskała przyjaciółkę po policzku, kciukiem przejeżdżając po jej prawej brwi - Nie martw się.  
- I tak będę, wiesz o tym. Jak było w pracy powiesz mi kiedy indziej, dziś ja mówię. – Ginny podniosła z ziemi papierową torbę - Pomyślałam, że skoro i tak będę się do ciebie fatygować, to już tutaj zostaniemy. - wyjęła butelkę czerwonego, słodkiego Bordoux - Zakochałam się. - pokazała w uśmiechu swoje bielutkie zęby.  
- Znowu?  
- Tym razem naprawdę.- zatrzasnęła stopą drzwi.  
- Chyba już dwudziesty raz będziemy opijać Pierwszą Prawdziwą Miłość twojego życia.  
- Nie miałabym nic przeciwko opijaniu twojej i…  
- To kim jest twój wybranek?- Hermiona spojrzała na przyjaciółkę z rozbawieniem i poszła do kuchni po kieliszki.  
Wybranek okazał się być artystą, Włochem, o dźwięcznym imieniu Paolo.  
- Jest wściekle utalentowanym malarzem, specjalizuje się w aktach. Pokazywał mi kilka. Jeden ci nawet przyniosłam.  
- I oczywiście kocha się w tobie do szaleństwa.  
- Oczywiście, w końcu jestem piekielnie inteligentną, przepiękną, bogatą i sławną czarownicą! Czego jeszcze chcieć od życia? - roześmiała się - Przynieś kochana jeszcze jakieś czekoladki.

Siedziały do siebie tyłem, wzajemnie opierając się o swoje plecy. Pusta butelka stała obok przewróconego kieliszka, z którego parę czerwonych kropli spadło na biały, puchaty dywan.  
Ginny zdjęła aksamitną rękawiczkę i zaczęła się bawić włosami dywanu.  
- Nie wierzysz w tą moją miłość, prawda?  
- Nie wierzę.  
- A kiedy uwierzysz?  
- Wtedy, kiedy powiesz mi, że jakiś grzeczny i miły czarodziej zaprosił cię na kolację, a ty zgodziłaś się tylko dlatego, że było ci go żal. Będziesz pewna, że nie zadzwoni, bo oczywiście zrobiłaś z siebie idiotkę, a on nawet nie próbował zaciągnąć cię do łóżka. Dojdziesz też do wniosku, że to bardzo dobrze, bo przecież nie interesują ciebie tacy faceci. Wniosek ten nie przeszkodzi ci jednak gadać o nim godzinami, a on i tak zadzwoni, a ty zgodzisz się na kolejne spotkanie. Oczywiście tylko dlatego, że nie chcesz mu robić przykrości. Gdy wrócisz z randki, będziesz mi to mówić, będziesz stukała pazurkami w moją szarą filiżankę, w której podam kawę bez mleka i cukru, a ty nawet nie zauważysz różnicy. Wtedy uwierzę i chętnie go poznam.  
Odpowiedziało jej ciche, urwane chrapnięcie.  
Wstała, starając się to zrobić jak najdelikatniej, by przyjaciółka nie uderzyła zbyt mocno plecami o podłogę. Przyniosła koc i przykryła kobietę, po czym wyszła zostawiając ją śpiącą na dywanie.

XxXx

- Jesteś wreszcie, mama chciała już wysyłać po ciebie Percy'ego.  
- Percy'ego?  
- Mnie się nie pytaj. - wzruszył ramionami - Co tam masz? - spojrzał z ciekawością na pakunek owinięty szarym papierem.  
- To dla ciebie, ale zrób wszystko, żeby twoja mama tego nie widziała.  
Odwiesiła kurtkę na wieszak i wciągnęła powietrze nosem.

- Czy to ciasteczka...  
- Rabarbarowe, owszem. Powiedziałem mamie, że na pewno przyjdziesz.  
- Ron, co ja bym bez was...  
- Idź już, mama nie może się doczekać żeby cię uściskać.- uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło i pocałował w czoło - Idź.  
Kiedy umieszczał pakunek za szafą na płaszcze, usłyszał z kuchni pełen wzruszenia głos matki  
- Hermiono, jak dobrze, że jesteś!

**XxXx**

**betowała Witch za co jej bardzo dziękuję;**

**no i jest, wybaczcie, że to trwa tak długo, ale zarówno ja jak i moja beta mamy teraz urwanie głowy; staramy się robić to jak najszybciej; **

**w prologu nie ma wielu zmian, ale od rozdziału pierwszego zapowiada się ich więcej;**

**zachęcam do komentowania nawet tych, którzy już to zrobili :) to dodaje skrzydeł, serio;**

**pozdrawiam**


	2. 1

PIĘĆ LAT PÓŹNIEJ

- Ron, proszę... - szepnęła, pomimo iż nie miała nadziei na to, że zwróci uwagę na jej słowa. Przymknęła oczy i przyłożyła palce wskazujące do skroni, w których tępy ból stawał się nie do zniesienia. Wściekłe monologi męża robiły na niej kiedyś wrażenie, teraz jednak powodowały już tylko znużenie i zniechęcenie, przestała nawet z nim dyskutować, tłumaczyć... pragnęła jedynie by skończył krzyczeć. Była zmęczona, dwa dyżury pod rząd, wiele interwencji, a teraz zamiast próbować odpocząć przed kolejnym dniem, zmuszona była słuchać jego wyssanych z palca oskarżeń. Nie zauważyła nawet kiedy przysnęła w fotelu.

Obudził ją odgłos tłuczonego szkła. Otworzyła gwałtownie oczy, by przekonać się, że mężczyzna wyszedł, zbijając po drodze kryształowy wazon, jej ukochany wazon. Pamiątkę dobrych i szczęśliwych czasów.

_Włożyła właśnie śnieżnobiałą, koronkową bieliznę, którą kupiła specjalnie na dzisiejszą noc. Była pewna, że mu się spodoba, uwielbiał zębami odrywać kokardki, zatem postarała się by ich nie zabrakło. Wsuwała właśnie pończochy, __kiedy tuż za drzwiami usłyszała ostrzegawczy krzyk swojej druhny. _

_- Ron! Nie możesz tam wejść teraz! Zobaczysz ją przed ołtarzem za niecałą godzinę!_

_- Muszę się z nią zobaczyć,__ choć na chwilę. Kochanie!_

_- Nie wolno, to przynosi pecha. - Ginny najwyraźniej nie zamierzała odpuścić._

_Hermiona uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie, nałożyła szlafrok, uchyliła lekko drzwi i wystawiła przez nie głowę._

_- O co chodzi Ron? _

_- Możesz sobie pójść? - spojrzał niechętnie na siostrę, która prychnęła teatralnie i zbiegła po schodach - Przyniosłem ci prezent - wyciągnął zza pleców kryształowy wazon, którym Hermiona zachwycała się parę miesięcy temu, ale który był dla nich stanowczo za drogi - Oszczędzałem trochę i dziś udało mi się go kupić._

_Wyszła z pokoju i objęła go mocno. _

_- Dziękuję, jesteś wymarzonym przyszłym mężem. - pocałowała lekko jego usta. Jak zawsze były ciepłe i bezpieczne, znajome._

Westchnęła i sięgnęła po różdżkę.

- Reparo.

Nie miała siły ani ochoty się przebierać, położyła się więc po prostu na łóżku. Zamknęła oczy próbując przywołać upragniony sen, który jednak nie przychodził odganiany przez namolne myśli.

_Pewnie znów poszedł do tego mugolskiego pubu, powinnam powiadomić Harry'ego__._

Przewróciła się na drugi bok i wcisnęła mocniej głowę w poduszkę. Zasłużyła na odpoczynek, a zamiast tego kolejny raz zastanawiała się jak zapobiec niepotrzebnym problemom. Zacisnęła ze złością usta. Dziś nie będzie nikogo informować, nie będzie chodzić za nim i prosić, żeby wrócił do domu, nie będzie budzić Harry'ego, żeby spróbował przemówić Ronowi do rozsądku. _Jeśli ma chęć się upijać, to niech poniesie konsekwencje, a nie oczekuje, że ktoś pospieszy pilnować, by nie narobił za dużo głupstw. Wystarczająco długo ona i Harry ukrywali przed Ministerstwem jego wyskoki, rzucając obliviate na biednych mugoli, przy których Ron popisywał się swoimi magicznymi umiejętnościami. _

Owinęła się szczelniej kołdrą i kiedy wreszcie udało jej się zapaść w płytki, niespokojny sen, zegar wybił trzecią nad ranem.

XxXx

Zeszła półprzytomna do kuchni, lodowaty prysznic tym razem nie zdołał jej dobudzić. Sięgnęła po kawę i dopiero wtedy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że obserwują ją uważne oczy Molly. Nie trzeba było być mistrzem legilimencji, by dostrzec w nich rozczarowanie, zmartwienie i złość.

- Znów się kłóciliście. - powiedziała wstając od stołu - Zrobię ci śniadanie.

Hermiona zamarła.

_Jak mogłam zapomnieć rzucić zaklęcie wyciszające? Idiotka! _

Czuła się wystarczająco winna wiedząc, że pani Weasley widzi ich rozsypujące się małżeństwo i wypłakuje sobie z tego powodu oczy. Starała się więc oszczędzić jej chociaż wysłuchiwania awantur. Spojrzała przepraszająco na teściową i ściśniętym ze smutku głosem szepnęła.

- Przykro mi, że cię obudziliśmy. Nie rób mi śniadania, przepraszam, ale muszę już wychodzić, inaczej spóźnię się do pracy. - wyszła szybko z Nory i teleportowała się do opuszczonej uliczki tuż przy domu towarowym Purge & Dowse.

XxXx

Parę minut później weszła do swojego gabinetu, nałożyła kitel i usiadła przy biurku. Potrzebowała kawy i paru chwil spokoju, kolejny raz udało jej się uciec przed poważną rozmową z teściową, ale miała świadomość tego, że prędzej czy później będzie musiała stawić temu czoła.

_Co ja jej wtedy powiem? _

Schowała twarz w dłoniach, wzięła głębszy oddech, policzyła do dziewięciu uspokajając się i sięgnęła po karty pacjentów przygotowane już wcześniej przez jej asystentkę. Musiała się z nimi zapoznać przed porannym obchodem - tradycją, którą przeniosła ze szpitali mugolskich na swój oddział. Uważała, że codzienny kontakt uzdrowiciela z pacjentem jest niezbędny, nawet jeśli chory jest wprowadzony w magiczną śpiączkę i teoretycznie wymaga tylko kontroli pielęgniarek.

Prostym zaklęciem zaplotła niesforne loki w warkocz i wyszła z gabinetu, zamykając drzwi zerknęła na mosiężną tabliczkę.

_Hermiona Weasley - ordynator. _

Przelotny uśmiech dumy zagościł na jej twarzy, znikł jednak szybko, kiedy przypomniała sobie, że Ron już wtedy nie umiał się cieszyć jej sukcesem.

_- Okazuje się, że Minister Zdrowia nie jest aż takim idiotą za jakiego go miałam. - Ginny ucałowała jej policzki - Lecę po szampana!_

_- Nie przesadzajcie, to zaszczyt, ale byli lepsi kandydaci. - Hermiona zarumieniła się lekko i zanim się obejrzała,__ znalazła się w mocnym uścisku Harry'ego._

_- Jacy lepsi? Ty jesteś najlepsza! Zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś wybitną czarownicą, a teraz cała Anglia wie, że twoje zdolności nie ograniczają się do walki z czarnoksiężnikami. - uniósł ją w górę i okręcił się wokół własnej osi, roześmiani nie zauważyli Rona stającego w drzwiach i jego zaciskających się pięści. _

_Dopiero wybiegająca z domu Ginny zwróciła na niego ich uwagę,__ gdy mijając go w progu,__ zawołała: _

_- Twoja żona została najmłodszym ordynatorem w historii! W dodatku na Oddziale Przypadków Krytycznych!_

_Na policzki Rona wstąpił rumieniec, spojrzał na Hermionę, która wydostała się z objęcia Harry'ego i podeszła do męża z szerokim uśmiechem._

_- Udało mi się Ron, tak bardzo się cieszę... i oczywiście zrobię wszystko, __by nie zawieść pokładanego we mnie zaufania. _

_Odwzajemnił jej uśmiech, ale nie mogła się pozbyć wrażenia, że musiał zmusić się,__ by to zrobić._

_- Gratuluję kochanie, zawsze byłaś we wszystkim najlepsza. - ton goryczy i zazdrości w jego głosie był wręcz namacalny, a jej radość prysła jak bańka mydlana dźgnięta szorstkim patykiem._

_XxXx_

Zdjęła szpitalny fartuch i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Lubiła swoją pracę, ale dziś była pierwsza sobota miesiąca i nie zamierzała zostać tutaj ani chwili dłużej. Opuściła szybko szpital św. Munga i teleportowała się przed drzwi Muszelki. Weszła do środka i uśmiechnęła się na widok przyjaciółek krzątających się po domku jakby były u siebie. Regularnie, od paru lat, spotykały się tutaj z Ginny i Luną by przy lampce wina, drobnych przekąskach i dobrej muzyce, spędzić ze sobą czas. Babski wieczór, który jej bratowa zwykła nazywać zlotem czarownic.

- Jesteś nareszcie! Zastanawiałam się już czy mój braciszek nie zatrzymał cię w domu. Wina? - nie czekając na potwierdzenie zaczęła napełniać kieliszek.

- Ron ma dziś dyżur w pracy, więc nie przeszkadza mu, że mnie nie ma. - odwiesiła płaszcz i weszła do salonu - Witaj Luno, cieszę się, że udało ci się wrócić tak szybko. Opowiadaj, jak było w Australii.

- Chciałabyś posłuchać o mojej wyprawie? - blondynka wstała i zaczęła grzebać w dużym, podróżnym plecaku, haftowanym w kolorowe kwiaty. Po chwili wyjęła album i podała go Hermionie - Było cudownie... Prawie udało mi się złapać wyłwidyłki!

- Co to są...

- Porozmawiamy o tym później moje drogie! - Ginny jak zwykle przejęła ster dowodzenia - Muszę wam przekazać najnowsze plotki odnośnie Wiktora Kruma! Co prawda, on nie chce się o nich wypowiadać, ale jego przyjaciółka powiedziała nam, oczywiście incognito, że on i Savana...

Hermiona jęknęła - Nie chcę słuchać o nim żadnych plotek, czytam _Czarownicę _przez wzgląd na ciebie, ale to nie znaczy, że mnie to interesuje. Zwłaszcza, że jeśli chodzi o Wiktora, to mam informacje z pierwszej ręki, a wasze są delikatnie mówiąc, naciągane.

- Wyłwidyłki to takie małe, niewidoczne robaczki, które wchodzą do nosa i mieszają w myślach, tak, że nie wiesz co jest prawdziwe, a co nie. Myślę, że rodzice Nevilla mieli z nimi styczność, niestety. - Luna najwyraźniej nie zamierzała nawet udawać zainteresowania rzekomym romansem gwiazdy quidditch'a i jego menadżerki - Chciałam je złapać, żeby przeprowadzić badania i...

Urwała, kiedy olbrzymi puchacz wleciał przez okno i zrzucił na kolana Ginny dużą, szarą kopertę.

- Oho! Jakaś sensacja! Chwila, zaraz się dowiemy... - rozerwała szybko papier i przebiegła wzrokiem po tekście, jej szeroki uśmiech zgasł prawie natychmiast - Dowiedzieli się o Ronie. - szepnęła.

- Coś się stało? - Hermiona poderwała się z fotela.

- Nic nowego, dowiedzieli się o dochodzeniu.

- Dochodzeniu? Jakim znowu dochodzeniu? Daj mi to. - wyszarpnęła kartki z dłoni przyjaciółki i zaczęła czytać - Nie powiedział mi o tym. – mruknęła, siadając ponownie w fotelu i podała list Lunie, która po chwili uśmiechnęła się smutno.

- Dlaczego to się stało?

- Wybaczcie, ale nie chcę dziś nawet o tym myśleć. - upiła łyk wina, starając się nie pokazać po sobie zmartwienia - To mi przypomniało, że niestety za trzy miesiące mnie nie będzie z wami. Ron dostał zaproszenie na tą coroczną galę Ministerstwa, a skoro organizuje ją teraz Adrien Mayson - skrzywiła się lekko na wspomnienie tego człowieka – chce, żebym poszła tam z nim. Uważa, że ogłoszą tam jego awans. Nie mogłam odmówić.

- Odkąd to na tych popijawach robią cokolwiek związanego z pracą? - Ginny zmarszczyła brwi w wyrazie niedowierzania - Skoro ty nie przylecisz na zlot, to wiedźmy przylecą do ciebie, załatwię sobie i Lunie zaproszenia na tą imprezę, nie pozwolę mojemu braciszkowi popsuć nam naszej tradycji.

- Kto to jest Adrien Mayson?

- Szef Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów.

- Aha...to ten co próbuje cię łapać za pupę?

- Luna! - Hermiona zarumieniła się gwałtownie, a Ginny zachichotała lekko.

- Co? Ginny też próbował, przecież widziałam, u was, na urodzinach Ron'a...

- Opowiedz nam wreszcie o tym polowaniu na wyłwidyłki. - Hermiona zdecydowanie wolała zmienić temat, który tylko Lunie mógł się wydawać tak zwykły i nieszkodliwy jak rozmowa o pogodzie.

XXX

Obudziło ją gorąco bijące w okolicy jej lewego nadgarstka. Otworzyła niechętnie oczy i spojrzała półprzytomnie na delikatną srebrną bransoletkę, która teraz wyglądała jak rozpalone żelazo. Harry ją wzywał. Zerknęła na męża, który spał z rozrzuconymi rękami. Jego chrapanie już dawno by ją obudziło gdyby nie używała zatyczek do uszu.

Wstała i starając się poruszać bezszelestnie, ale szybko, zdjęła pidżamę, ubrała się, naciągnęła kaptur szaty na głowę i na palcach wyszła z sypialni.

Miała wyrzuty sumienia wykradając się, musiała się jednak zgodzić z Harry'm, że Ron'a nie powinno się, przynajmniej na razie, informować o pewnych rzeczach. Tak było bezpieczniej.

Zeszła do kuchni, nałożyła tenisówki i wyjęła zza szafy na płaszcze torbę z eliksirami. Szybkim krokiem oddaliła się od Nory, by aportować się tuż przed Grimmauld Place 12.

Zapukała do drzwi, które tuż po chwili otworzyły się

- Pan Potter czeka na panienkę w sypialni pana Regulusa.

- Witaj Stworku.

Uśmiechnęła się, za każdym razem, gdy go widziała pęczniała z dumy. Skrzat nie krzywił się już na jej widok, a czasem zdarzało mu się powiedzieć jej coś miłego. Była pewna, że duży wpływ na obecną sytuację miało to, iż namówiła Harry'ego by pozwolił zatrzymać Stworkowi obraz Pani Black, który wisiał teraz w odpowiednio wyciszonym pokoiku skrzata.

Przekroczyła próg, czując lekkie mrowienie zaklęcia agnosco, którym zabezpieczyła domy wszystkich członków Zakonu Feniksa. Była dumna z tego drobnego wynalazku, na pomysł którego wpadła w Banku Gingotta, kiedy włamała się tam z Harry'm i Ronem. W momencie, w którym Wodospad Złodzieja zmył z nich wszystkie zaklęcia pomyślała, że to świetny sposób na ochronę najbliższych.

Ruszyła szybko korytarzem. Ściany pokryte były ciemną, bordową tapetą tłoczoną w złote lwy. Głowy skrzatów i obraz Pani Black udało się wreszcie odkleić, a Harry postanowił zastąpić je zdjęciami członków Zakonu Feniksa. Zazwyczaj przystawała na chwilę by przyjrzeć się ich roześmianym twarzom i uśmiechnąć widząc skrzywione miny profesora Snape'a i Szalonookiego, którzy wydawali się być niezadowoleni z tego, że ktoś im się przygląda. Dziś jednak nie miała na to czasu.

Wbiegła po schodach na górę i weszła do wskazanego pokoju, jedynego pomieszczenia w domu, które nie zostało poddane gruntownemu remontowi. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego Harry zdecydował się utrzymać tu barwy Slytherin'u, ale też nie dopytywała go o to zbytnio.

- Co się dzieje? – spytała, widząc poważną i mocno zatroskaną twarz przyjaciela. Chodził w kółko po pokoju zaciskając nerwowo pięści - Mam eliksiry, coś cię boli? Nieudana akcja?

- Nie chodzi o mnie Hermiono. - mruknął ponuro.

- Więc o kogo? - rozejrzała się i jej wzrok zatrzymał się na postaci leżącej na łóżku. Zbladła czując jak nogi odmawiają jej posłuszeństwa. Oparła się o ścianę i zamrugała kilkakrotnie w złudnej nadziei odpędzenia obrazu, który miała przed oczami - To jakiś głupi żart, Harry, prawda?

Spojrzała na mężczyznę niepewnie, próbując uciszyć tysiące myśli i wspomnień, które rozpoczęły szalony galop w jej umyśle. Widziała jego niepewny wzrok i ledwo dostrzegalne pokręcenie głową.

_To irracjonalne, niemożliwe! To pułapka! _krzyczał każdy nerw jej ciała. Podjęła decyzję w jednej sekundzie i wyciągnęła różdżkę, celując w postać stojącą przed nią.

- Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z Harrym?! - ledwo powstrzymała swój głos przed drżeniem i patrzyła ostro na osobę stojącą przed nią.

Spojrzał na nią z lekkim niedowierzaniem.

- Hermiono...

- Odpowiadaj!

- To ja, Harry.

Patrzyła w jego oczy i coś jej mówiło, że to rzeczywiście on, ale zepchnęła na bok sentymenty.

Chłodna logika! Stała czujność! Skup się kobieto!

- Co wydarzyło się pod pierwszym pełnym księżycem po pokonaniu Voldemorta?

Zobaczyła zaskoczenie malujące się na jego twarzy i lekki rumieniec pokrywający policzki.

- My - szepnął i spuścił wzrok.

Mieli do tego nie wracać, tak dobrze im to szło, aż do tej nocy.

Schowała drżącą dłonią różdżkę.

- Wybacz Harry, ale musiałam...

Uciszył ją gestem ręki i spróbował się uspokajająco uśmiechnąć, ale z powodu strachu, który odczuwał wyszedł mu tylko krzywy grymas.

- Rozumiem. Nawet cieszę się, że nie straciłaś czujności, Moody byłby z ciebie dumny.

Hermiona zmarszczyła w charakterystycznym geście brwi i otworzyła usta. Harry widząc, że nadchodzi grad pytań dodał szybko - Wiem, że masz pytania i wątpliwości. Odpowiem ci na wszystkie, ale najpierw pomóż mu. Proszę...

**XxXx**

**POSZUKUJĘ BETY**

**W związku z tym, że Witch ****z powodu natłoku zajęć nie wyrabia się ze sprawdzaniem poszukuję nowej Bety, która przejęłaby od niej to dramione. Osoby zainteresowane bardzo proszę o kontakt meilowy atramaj .**

**XxXx**

**betowała Witch za co jej bardzo dziękuję**

**XxXx**

**bardzo proszę o komentarze, napiszcie co Wam się podoba, a co nie**

**a jeśli z jakiegoś powodu ff nie chce dodać Waszego komentarza proszę o przesłanie mi go w formie wiadomości prywatnej, to dla mnie niezwykle ważne**

**potrzebuję znać Wasze opinie**

**pozdrawiam**

**atramaj**


	3. 2

Miała wrażenie, że znalazła się w jakiejś absurdalnej, alternatywnej rzeczywistości ciągnącej się bez końca.

Od paru godzin zajmowała się nieprzytomnym mężczyzną, na zmianę rzucając zaklęcia, wlewając mu do gardła eliksiry i wsmarowując maści w jego ciało. W międzyczasie wykrzykiwała polecenia do Harry'ego, który, gdy nie miał nic do roboty, zaczynał panikować i chodzić nerwowo po pokoju, co jakiś czas mamrocząc coś o tym, że to jego wina i że sobie tego nie wybaczy. Wyprowadzało ją to z równowagi, więc wysyłała go po jakieś dziwne rzeczy do kuchni, mugolskich sklepów i na Pokątną. Byle tylko nie stał jej nad głową.

Dopiero kiedy mgła diagnostyczna, która na początku miała kolor wściekłej czerwieni, przybrała monotonną szarą barwę, Hermiona pozwoliła sobie na chwilę odpoczynku. Przysunęła fotel do łóżka i opadła na niego jak szmaciana lalka. Harry nie wrócił jeszcze z mugolskiej apteki, nie pamiętała po co go tam wysłała, ale dzięki temu miała teraz chwilę na oddech i zebranie myśli, które zdezorientowane rozbiegły się jej we wszystkie strony niczym spłoszone dzikie konie.

Mogła być dumna ze swojej pracy, mężczyzna oddychał teraz spokojnie, choć płytko i jego ciało nie drżało ciągle od mocnych skurczy mięśni. Niecałe pięć godzin temu była gotowa postawić na nim krzyżyk, a teraz mogła nieśmiało powiedzieć, że ma spore szanse na przeżycie.

_Prostym zaklęciem usunęła z rannego ubrania, które zapewne przedtem były elegancko skrojonym garniturem i szarą koszulą. Obecnie wyglądały jak porwane, pocięte i popalone skrawki niezwykle brudnych od krwi, błota i kurzu, szmat. Widok jego ciała przeraził ją. Nie było skrawka skóry mającej normalny odcień, w niezliczonych miejscach była porozrywana, popalona i sina. Kłute i cięte rany zostały zasklepione przez jakiegoś partacza, przez którego będzie musiała znów je otworzyć, zanim zajmie się ich leczeniem. Wszystkie palce dłoni i stóp były pogruchotane i miała niemiłe wrażenie, że większość kości tego człowieka została połamana. Jego mięśnie kurczyły się spazmatycznie._

_Najgorszy widok przedstawiało lewe przedramię mężczyzny. Tam, gdzie spodziewała się ujrzeć Mroczny Znak, ktoś wyciął kawał skóry i ciała, najwyraźniej próbując go usunąć. W dodatku musiał robić to czymś tępym, bo skóra na brzegach była poszarpana i porozrywana. Tatuaż jednak nadal był widoczny, ohydnie odznaczał się na mięśniach. Znamię wypalone do samego wnętrza._

_Przeszedł ją nieprzyjemny dreszcz i powstrzymała łzy współczucia cisnące jej się do oczu. Nie były teraz nikomu potrzebne. _

XxXx

Biegł. Nie zwracał uwagi na krzyki przechodniów potrącanych po drodze. Kiedy jakiś mężczyzna, na którego wpadł, obrzucił go serią przekleństw, nawet tego nie zauważył, skupiony na jak najszybszym dotarciu do celu. Nie miał pojęcia po co Hermionie mugolskie tabletki, ale skoro ich potrzebowała, to on musiał dostarczyć je jak najszybciej. Wpadł zdyszany do apteki i w dwóch susach był już przy okienku, po drodze wytrącając z dłoni starszej pani plik recept.

- Potrzebna mi aspiryna! - krzyknął do aptekarki. Kobieta zmierzyła go lodowatym spojrzeniem i wskazała mu koniec kolejki - Nie mam czasu... - wydyszał - Błagam panią! Aspiryna!

- Niech pani mu ją da, najwyraźniej chłopak żyć bez niej nie może - staruszka zbierająca rozsypane recepty uśmiechnęła się z politowaniem.

- Jakiś narkoman... albo nienormalny... pewnie uciekł od psychicznych – Harry zignorował te szepty, które słyszał za plecami i wpatrywał się błagającym wzrokiem w sprzedawczynię, kobieta chcąc pozbyć się go jak najszybciej zaczęła szukać leku.

- Dziękuję! - wyrwał jej z dłoni buteleczkę, rzucił plik banknotów w jej kierunku i w zawrotnym tempie wybiegł z budynku.

Pędził ile sił w nogach do domu. Musiał się tam znaleźć jak najszybciej.

_Jeśli on umrze, to będzie moja pieprzona wina! Moja i tej mojej durnej postawy zbawiciela świata! Jak ja mogłem tak ryzykować cudzym życiem?! Kurwa! Idiota!_

Biegł jak mógł najszybciej, lekceważąc ostre pieczenie w płucach. Przeskoczył przez rowerzystę, który upadł na chodnik próbując nie przejechać pędzącego w jego kierunku wariata. Stratował jakąś kobietę rozsypując jej zakupy i wybił z ręki jakiegoś dziecka loda na patyku. Wbiegł na Grimmauld Place 13 ledwo dysząc. Dopadł schodów i pokonując je w skokach co trzy, wpadł z impetem do sypialni Regulusa.

- Przyniosłem! – krzyknął triumfująco, zanim zorientował się, że Hermiona śpi w fotelu, najwyraźniej zupełnie na niego nie czekając.

_Spóźniłem się..._ przemknęło mu przez myśl. Przerażony dopadł do łóżka, ale kiedy zobaczył, że mężczyzna oddycha, uspokoił się trochę i rozejrzał zdezorientowany po pokoju. Jego wzrok spoczął na misce z zimnym rosołem, ręcznikach, które parę godzin temu moczył w wywarach z ziół będąc pewien, że mają służyć jako okłady, a które teraz leżały nieużyte tam gdzie je zostawił, tak jak i inne przyniesione przez niego rzeczy. Usiadł na podłodze, próbując wyrównać oddech po męczącym biegu. Jego kondycja była w opłakanym stanie.

_Będę musiał zacząć korzystać z tego karnetu na siłownię od Hermiony. _

Roześmiał się nerwowo, błędnym wzrokiem omiótł pomieszczenie i nagle doznał olśnienia. Dotarło do niego, że wysyłała go po te wszystkie rzeczy tylko po to, by mieć go po prostu z głowy, a on, idiota, czuł się jak bohater świata, wpadając tu z tą nędzną buteleczką aspiryny. Podniósł się z podłogi i sięgnął po koc, którym delikatnie okrył kobietę, bladą i wyraźnie przemęczoną. Zastanawiał się czasem skąd ona brała te wielkie pokłady siły, uporu i waleczności. Była przecież tak delikatna i krucha, a ratowała życie jego i Rona nie raz, nie dwa, teraz uratowała też jego... spojrzał na mężczyznę z troską. Wyglądał lepiej, ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że dobrze. Praktycznie całe jego ciało pokrywały magiczne bandaże, opatrunki i jakieś ciemnozielone placki z eliksirów.

Najciszej jak mógł zaczął sprzątać walające się wszędzie puste fiolki i słoiczki po maściach i eliksirach, zgarnął też zakrwawione tkaniny i bandaże.

Chociaż na tyle mógł się przydać. Kiedy usłyszał głośne walenie do drzwi wejściowych, wyszedł szybko i zbiegł po schodach. W progu stał Ron, któremu drogę do domu zagradzał Stworek, pilnie wykonując polecenie o niewpuszczaniu nikogo do środka.

- Jest u ciebie Hermiona? Znikła z domu w środku nocy i nigdzie jej nie mogę znaleźć. W Mungu powiedzieli mi, że jest tu i składa do kupy twoich aurorów – zawołał, widząc Harry'ego.

- Jest, ale bądź ciszej, właśnie zasnęła - gestem zaprosił przyjaciela do środka - Chodźmy do salonu, napijesz się czegoś?

Ron rzucił szybkie spojrzenie w kierunku schodów prowadzących na górę, ale posłusznie udał się za gospodarzem - Piwa – rzucił, rozsiadając się w fotelu - Nie napijesz się ze mną? – dodał, widząc, że Harry przyniósł dla siebie szklankę z sokiem dyniowym.

- Jest jeszcze za wcześnie, nie ma jeszcze dziesiątej.

- Każda pora jest dobra na ochłonięcie po tym, jak biegasz od rana szukając żony - sprawnie otworzył butelkę i upił kilka łyków.

- Przykro mi, że tak wyszło - wyglądał na szczerze zakłopotanego.

- Mówiłeś to już wielokrotnie Harry. Nie podoba mi się to, że ściągasz ją tu za każdym razem, kiedy jakiś z twoich ludzi zrobi sobie kuku.

- Czasem nie mam wyjścia...

- Już to słyszałem - Ron spojrzał ze złością na przyjaciela - Mam dosyć tego, że spędza u ciebie tyle czasu, ona ma dom i rodzinę!

- Cholera jasna! Mógłbyś okazać trochę współczucia! Ci ludzie ryzykują życiem, żeby innym czarodziejom żyło się lepiej i spokojniej - wziął głębszy, uspokajający oddech i ciągnął już ciszej - Zrozum, Hermiona jest niezastąpiona... - kiedy Ron poderwał się na równe nogi, Harry zrozumiał, że popełnił błąd. Jeśli szło o Hermionę, to Ron był niezwykle zaborczy, czasem wydawało mu się nawet, że nie chce by się z nim widywała.

- Niezastąpiona, tak?! Niezastąpiona to ona jest dla mnie! - odstawił ze złością butelkę na stół - To jest moja żona Harry i tobie nic do tego - jego głos stawał się ze słowa na słowo coraz ostrzejszy, ostrzegawczy - Nie życzę sobie żebyście widywali się bez mojej wiedzy, rozumiesz?! - ruszył szybko w kierunku schodów - Zabieram ją stąd - warknął.

- Nie możesz tam wejść! Zabraniam ci! - Harry podbiegł i zagrodził wejście na górę.

- Niby czemu? - burknął rozsierdzony - Masz coś do ukrycia?

- Co niby miałbym mieć do ukrycia? Tłumaczę ci, że na górze są ranni tajni aurorzy. Odpoczywają i nie ma tam miejsca na...  
- Na takich jak ja? To chciałeś powiedzieć? - prychnął urażony - Świetnie. Przekaż mojej żonie, że czekam na nią w domu - odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył szybko w kierunku wyjścia.

- Ron! To nie o to chodzi do dia... – urwał, czując delikatną dłoń na ramieniu.

- Przejdzie mu - usłyszał za sobą zmęczony i zrezygnowany szept Hermiony - Wrócę wieczorem. Jeśli mu się pogorszy, daj mi znać jak najszybciej - zbiegła po schodach - Ron, poczekaj!

Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią z zaciętością w oczach, gdy podeszła i objęła go w pasie

- Przepraszam, nie wiedziałam, że to tyle potrwa.

- Jasne - mruknął i przyciągnął ją mocniej do siebie, rzucając Harry'emu ostre spojrzenie. Wyprowadził ją z budynku i z całej siły trzasnął za sobą drzwiami.

XxXx

Usiadł w fotelu i spojrzał na śpiącą kobietę.

Hermiona wyglądała okropnie. Podkrążone oczy, potargane i poskręcane włosy, których szczerze nie znosił, wyglądały teraz jak ptasie gniazdo po tornadzie. Wielokrotnie namawiał ją na ich ścięcie, ale jak zwykle miała gdzieś jego prośby. Zawsze wracała w tym stanie po alarmach Harry'ego, a Ron wolałby, żeby siedziała z dziećmi w domu, opiekowała się nimi tak, jak jego mama opiekowała się nim i jego rodzeństwem. Jednak najpierw musiałaby je urodzić, ale ona oczywiście wolała spędzać czas w Mungu lub u Harry'ego z jego aurorami. Wracała zbyt zmęczona na cokolwiek, tym bardziej na seks. Nie zamierzał dłużej tego znosić. Byli inni uzdrowiciele w tym kraju, Potter i reszta społeczeństwa poradzą sobie bez niej, a on odzyska swoją żonę, która będzie w domu kiedy on wróci z pracy i będzie miała dla niego czas. Nie musiałby się wtedy o nią martwić, nie musiałby się bać, że... Rozmyślania przerwało mu ciche mruczenie. Z przyjemnością spojrzał na żonę, która budząc się, miała zwyczaj rozkosznego przeciągania się. Przetarła oczy i usiadła, rozglądając się półprzytomnie.

- Nareszcie się obudziłaś, zrobiłem ci herbatę - podał jej kubek, który przyjęła z wdzięcznością - Kogo uratowałaś tym razem?

Upiła łyk napoju i powstrzymała grymas niesmaku. Już dawno zrozumiała, że Ron nigdy nie pogodzi się z tym, że ona nie słodzi.

- Ja... - spojrzała na niego niepewnie - nie wiem, nie znam tego człowieka.

Wiedział, że kłamie, nie umiała tego robić, jej rumieniec zdradzał ją bez skrupułów. Obiecał sobie porozmawiać z Harrym, nie mógł znieść świadomości, że z Hermioną mają przed nim jakieś tajemnice.

_Ona jest w końcu moją żoną,_ _na Merlina._

Załatwi to z nim jeszcze dziś. Wstał gwałtownie z fotela i pocałował kobietę przelotnie w usta, odruch nad którym się nie zastanawiał.

- Muszę już iść, mam dziś nocną zmianę, więc zobaczymy się rano.

Wyszedł pospiesznie z sypialni, zanim zdążyła mu cokolwiek odpowiedzieć i zbiegł po schodach.

Hermiona patrzyła przez chwilę na zamknięte drzwi, a wyrzuty sumienia pęczniały jej w żołądku jak wielka, nasączona obślizgłym płynem gąbka. Znów go okłamała i w dodatku nie umiała mu tego choć w drobnym stopniu wynagrodzić pocałunkiem, na który po prostu nie miała ochoty. Westchnęła i odstawiła kubek z niedopitym napojem. Nie miała pojęcia jak Ron to robił, ale parzył chyba najgorszą herbatę w Zjednoczonym Królestwie. Wstała, zrobiła parę rozciągających ćwiczeń i poszła do łazienki, po drodze zabierając czyste ubrania. Weszła pod prysznic i odkręciła kurek z zimną wodą. Chłodne krople obmywające jej ciało przyniosły ukojenie, rozjaśniły umysł i zmyły troski przynajmniej na chwilę. Parę minut zupełnej samotności i spokoju były dla niej niezbędnym, codziennym rytuałem, z którego starała się czerpać maksimum przyjemności. Osuszyła się puchatym ręcznikiem i niespiesznie wsmarowała w skórę balsam o aromacie trawy cytrynowej, świeży i delikatnie zmysłowy. Kiedy skończyła, zamknęła tubkę i przeciągnęła się mocno, stając na palcach, a potem westchnęła. Chwila relaksu minęła i nadeszła pora na codzienny wyścig z czasem.

Ubrała się szybko, spięła niesforne włosy w ciasny kok i uzupełniła w torbie zapas eliksirów. Powinna być na Grimmauld Place najpóźniej za dwie godziny, a po drodze koniecznie musiała jeszcze coś załatwić. Po chwili zastanowienia dorzuciła do środka jeszcze świeżą bieliznę na jutro i zbiegła po schodach do kuchni.

- Zjesz obiad Hermiono? - Molly Weasley spojrzała na nią znad magazynu _Czarownica._

- Niestety nie mam czasu, ale dziękuję i dzień dobry - uśmiechnęła się do teściowej i w pośpiechu zaczęła nakładać kurtkę i buty - Nie czekajcie dziś na mnie, przenocuję u Harry'ego. Do zobaczenia - wyszła szybko z Nory i aportowała się.

- Znowu? - pani Weasley zmarszczyła brwi - Ona przecież już tam dziś spała.

- Kochanie, wiesz przecież że ona tam pracuje, musi być po wszystkim bardzo zmęczona i nie dziwię się, że woli się przespać tam - Artur pocałował swoją żonę w policzek i wrócił do przeglądania magazynu dla majsterkowiczów, który zaprenumerowała mu synowa.

- Nie podoba mi się to - Molly zamaszystym ruchem różdżki wyłączyła ogień pod garnkiem, w którym podgrzewała się zupa pomidorowa z ryżem, tak jak lubił Ron. - Za mało czasu spędza w domu.

- Ron też spędza mnóstwo czasu poza domem.

- A co miałby tu niby robić skoro jego żona wiecznie pracuje? Rozumiem, że ma odpowiedzialną pracę, ale jakieś granice muszą być, Ron to bardzo przeżywa. W dodatku Harry woła ją do tych swoich aurorów, jakbyś się czuł gdybyś musiał swojej żony nad ranem szukać domu przyjaciela? - odłożyła na stolik gazetę i spojrzała na męża z wyrzutem - Mógłbyś porozmawiać o tym z Harrym, niech znajdzie jakiegoś innego zaufanego magomedyka.

- Ja? Ależ kochanie, to są sprawy młodych i nie powinniśmy się w to wtrącać - Artur wyglądał na zakłopotanego i odrobinę skulił się w swoim krześle.

- Oczywiście, jak zawsze postanawiasz zostawić takie sprawy mi - zaperzyła się.

- Molly...

- Nie, mój drogi. Ja tak tego nie zostawię, nie doczekamy wnuków jeśli ona będzie tak pracować. Trzeba z nimi poważnie porozmawiać.

XxXx

Weszła niepewnie do sypialni Regulusa na Grimmauld Place i pierwszym, co zobaczyła, był Harry spacerujący w kółko po pokoju. Mierzwił nerwowo włosy i mamrotał coś do samopiszącego pióra, co brzmiało jak "konieczność dorwania kreta", "powyrywam nogi z tyłków" i inne, nie mówiące jej nic konkretnego urywki zdań. Gestem ręki zaprosił ją do środka, wyrwał pióru spod stalówki pergamin i podał go niewielkiej płomykówce, czekającej spokojnie na parapecie okna. Wrzucił do kominka garść zmiętych w kulki papierów i spalił je szybkim zaklęciem. Wyglądał okropnie, w ciągu całego dnia nawet się nie przebrał, nie wspominając już o ogoleniu czy uczesaniu włosów, które teraz sterczały mu we wszystkich kierunkach, a cienie pod oczami wskazywały na to, że nawet na chwilę się nie zdrzemnął.

- Witaj Harry - uśmiechnęła się - Powinieneś się przespać, ja się nim teraz zajmę.

- Próbowałem, ale mam za dużo na głowie, poczekam aż padnę. Stworek przelewituje mnie do sypialni, to już umówione - wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu i usiadł na biurku.

Podeszła do łóżka i zaczęła rzucać zaklęcia diagnostyczne uważnie obserwując mgłę, która zaczęła się unosić nad rannym.

- Obudził się? – spytała, wyjmując z torby potrzebne eliksiry.

- Nie. Czasem coś jęczy albo krzyczy, kilka razy też wściekle warczał, ale nic poza tym. Skąd to masz?! - wytrzeszczył w zdumieniu oczy, widząc jak Hermiona wyciąga z malutkiej torebki stojak na kroplówki, przenośną lodówkę i wenflony.

- Ja... - zarumieniła się lekko - pożyczyłam z mugolskiego szpitala godzinę temu, to bardzo dobry sposób na uzupełnienie płynów. Wykłócam się o jego wprowadzenie z dyrekcją Munga już od dawna.

- Pożyczyłaś? - wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu.

- Wydawało mi się, że zależy ci na tym, bym go wyleczyła - mruknęła pod nosem, a jej rumieniec pogłębił się znacznie - Bądź tak dobry i zorganizuj coś do jedzenia i może jakąś kawę.

- Jasne - wyszedł szybko z sypialni, by jej nie przeszkadzać. Wrócił po półgodzinie niosąc tartę ze szpinakiem, pleśniowym serem i orzeszkami piniowymi, którą Hermiona ubóstwiała, przetransmutował biurko w stół i zaczął nakrywać do posiłku.

- Powinno być z nim dobrze - powiedziała po chwili, siadając w jednym z foteli - Drań ma silny organizm i wolę walki, nie wiem co go tak napędza, ale uratowało mu to życie - sięgnęła po sztućce - Smacznego.

Jedli w ciszy. Kiedy obydwoje zaspokoili głód, Hermiona sięgnęła po filiżankę z kawą i upiła łyk.

- Powiedz mi więc Harry - zaczęła spokojnie, patrząc badawczo na przyjaciela - co w twoim domu robi Malfoy?

Mężczyzna nerwowo zmierzwił dłonią włosy. Wiedział że nie uniknie tej rozmowy, ale widząc ostre spojrzenie przyjaciółki wcale nie miał na tą dyskusję ochoty. Zebrał się jednak w sobie, by odpowiedzieć i w tym momencie dobiegło ich ciche:

- Kurwa...

XxXx

Wszystko go bolało, od cebulek włosów po paznokcie u stóp.

_Jeśli tak wygląda śmierć,_ _to zaczynam rozumieć Czarnego Pana. Skubany musiał wiedzieć, że to wcale nie jest słodki niebyt, a raczej koszmar ciała._

Rozchylił z wysiłkiem powieki, ale cały obraz mu się zamazywał i widział tylko jakieś biało-szare plamy.

_Gdzie ja,_ _na Salazara,_ _jestem?_

- Kurwa... - wychrypiał i z wysiłku zamknął znów oczy.

Zdusił jęk bólu i nagle poczuł delikatną, chłodną dłoń na swoim czole. Wciągnął chciwie lekki, orzeźwiający aromat trawy cytrynowej. Zakasłał, kiedy jego płuca zareagowały ostrym bólem na nadmiar powietrza.

_Kobieta... _zdążył jeszcze pomyśleć, zanim na powrót stracił przytomność.

** XxXx**

**betowała Witch, której bardzo dziękuję za jej niewyczerpane pokłady cierpliwości**

**XxXx**

**bardzo proszę Was o komentarze, to dla mnie niezwykle ważne**


	4. 3

**witajcie**

**na wstępie chciałam Was bardzo przeprosić za tak długi okres przerwy, ale niestety z powodu niezależnych ode mnie przyczyn nie było innej możliwości**

**XxXx**

Następne sześć tygodni okazało się dla niej niezwykle męczące. W Norze bywała tylko gościem, wyjątkowo rzadkim gościem, co wybitnie nie podobało się Ronowi i Molly. Jedynie ze strony Artura mogła liczyć na cichą akceptację i poparcie.

Śmierciożercy ostatnio zrobili się bardzo aktywni.

Nie nadążała z przeprowadzaniem operacji, nie wspominając już o papierkowej robocie rosnącej w oka mgnieniu na jej biurku. Aurorzy stali się stałym elementem jej oddziału, przesłuchiwali pacjentów i ich rodziny, usiłując znaleźć jakąś nić łączącą wszystkie ofiary. Bezskutecznie. Podejrzewała, że to fakt niemożności dorwania Malfoy'a tak rozsierdził Śmierciożerców i napadnięci są tylko przypadkowymi osobami, które natknęły się na żądnych krwi i śmierci psychopatów. Nie mówiła głośno o swoich podejrzeniach, obiecała Harry'emu dotrzymać tajemnicy i tak robiła, pomimo wciąż nachodzącej ją chęci wygadania się przed kimś. Zresztą nawet gdyby zdecydowała się z kimś o tym porozmawiać, nie miałaby na to czasu.

Jak co wieczór weszła do sypialni na Grimmauld Place 12. Malfoy spał spokojnie, jakby zupełnie nie dotyczył go koszmar, który ona codziennie od nowa przeżywała.

_Jeśli go dorwą, to może przestaną zabijać bogu ducha winnych ludzi, a przy okazji będzie o jednego drania mniej na świecie__._

Wstydziła się tych myśli, ale nie mogła się ich pozbyć. Wracały za każdym razem, kiedy tylko wchodziła do jego sypialni i aby przekonać samą siebie o ich nieistnieniu, robiła wszystko co w jej mocy, by powrócił do pełni sił bez żadnych, najmniejszych nawet powikłań. Poddała się usilnym prośbom Harry'ego i nie przeniosła go do Munga, była więc na Grimmauld Place codziennie, przed i po pracy żeby doglądać Malfoy'a. Postawiła jednak dwa warunki: przed każdą jej wizytą Draco miał dostawać eliksir Słodkiego Snu i nigdy nie miał się dowiedzieć, że to ona go leczyła. Nie miała najmniejszej ochoty wysłuchiwać obelg i wrednych komentarzy od tego platynowowłosego dupka, ani teraz ani nigdy. Wystarczyło, że przez niego mijała się z mężem od ponad miesiąca, a jej wolne dni sprowadzały się do ważenia eliksirów i "pożyczania" kroplówek z mugolskich szpitali.

Pod koniec szóstego tygodnia oznajmiła Harry'emu:

- Jeszcze dwa tygodnie i powinien być w pełni zdrów. Teraz już nie potrzebuje mojej pomocy, wystarczą wizyty jakiegokolwiek uzdrowiciela, parę zaklęć, eliksirów, dużo snu i stopniowego wracania do sprawności.

- Dobrze. Zamierzam o nim powiedzieć aurorom dziś wieczorem, będą mieli pół miesiąca na oswojenie się z tą myślą.

Roześmiała się.

- Nie sądzę by to wystarczyło. Ja do tej pory nie mogę uwierzyć, że chcesz go oficjalnie zatrudnić, a kiedy Ron się dowie... – zachichotała, wyobrażając sobie wybuch męża - Skoro czas tajemnicy się kończy, jutro przyślę tutaj doktora Mitchella, to świetny specjalista i na pewno zgodzi się udawać, że to on zajmował się nim przez ten cały czas. Prywatny, bogaty pacjent bardzo mu się przyda.

- Skoro takie jest twoje życzenie Hermiono, chociaż naprawdę uważam...

- Rozmawialiśmy już o tym - nie pozwoliła mu skończyć - Poza tym muszę wziąć urlop i zająć się moim małżeństwem. Pojutrze zaczynają się mistrzostwa quiddicha, kupiłam już bilety i zamierzam pojechać tam z Ronem – prychnęła, widząc powątpiewającą minę Harry'ego - Dam radę, Ron jest ważniejszy niż moja niechęć do mioteł.

XxXx

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko na widok jego zachwyconej miny.

_Jeszcze chwila i zacznie podskakiwać._

- Hermiono, jesteś cudowna - pocałował ją i zaczął się błyskawicznie pakować - nie mam pojęcia jak udało ci się namówić mojego szefa na cały miesiąc wolnego! I to w tak gorącym okresie!

- Nie było łatwo, ale najważniejsze, że cel został osiągnięty - stłumiła grymas obrzydzenia, kiedy przypomniała sobie Richarda Rogersa łapiącego ją po raz któryś za kolano.

XxXx

_Dam radę, jeszcze tylko tydzień i będę mogła wrócić do pracy. Nadrobię zaległości i wymienię doktora__ Michella, w końcu obiecałam mu miesiąc wolnego na jego podróż poślubną__._

Zauważyła, że Ron otworzył oczy patrząc na nią uważnie.

_Skup się kobieto!_

Jęknęła, obejmując go mocniej udami.

- Jesteś najlepszy Ron – szepnęła, kiedy zaczął miętosić jej piersi. Po jego głośnych oddechach wywnioskowała, że jeszcze chwila, jeszcze moment...

Teraz.

_W_ygięła się, przyciągając go do siebie i krzyknęła. Minutę później usłyszała chrapnięcie. Już dawno pozbyła się wyrzutów sumienia z powodu udawania orgazmu. Robiła to w końcu po to, by Ron czuł się dobrze. Nie był winny temu, że ona po prostu w łóżku się nudziła. Szybko zrozumiała, że musi należeć do typu kobiet oziębłych, którym seks nie przynosi przyjemności. Wstydziła się tego i robiła wszystko, by nikt nigdy się o tym nie dowiedział.

Wyszła z łóżka i poszła pod zimny prysznic. Musiała zmyć z siebie pozostałości po nieprzyjemnym małżeńskim obowiązku i dziwne uczucie bycia wykorzystaną i oszukaną. Czasem, przez parę minut, zastanawiała się jak by to było gdyby miała innego mężczyznę w łóżku, czy może wtedy poznałaby smak rozkoszy...

Urywała te rozważania szybko. Nie mogła i nie chciała winić męża za swoje ograniczenia. Bolesne rozczarowanie przychodziło jednak po każdym stosunku, nie zważając na jej logiczne wyjaśnienia i decyzję pogodzenia się z rzeczywistością.

Zagryzła żeby przywołując się do porządku i zakręciła wodę.

_Nigdy nie zrozumiem, co takiego ludzie widzą w seksie._

XxXx

_Nareszcie w domu, koniec wrzasków, pisków, mioteł, pijaństw i namiotów._

Pomimo swojego zmęczenia, czuła się dumna i szczęśliwa widząc zachwyt w oczach męża. Już od progu z entuzjazmem zaczął zdawać ojcu relację ze wszystkich meczów zupełnie nie przejmując się bagażami, które rzucił w kąt przedpokoju. Wzięła więc ich walizki do sypialni i zabrała się za rozpakowywanie. Zanim zdążyła to skończyć, Ron wsadził głowę przez drzwi i z szerokim uśmiechem oznajmił:

- Idziemy do Harry'ego! Chcę mu dać ten autograf, pęknie z radości i zazdrości!

- To idź, ja wezmę tylko prysznic i do was dołączę, będziecie mieli chwilę dla siebie.

Nie spieszyła się. Długi chłodny prysznic, spokojne wmasowanie balsamu, suszenie włosów - wszystko to robione w absolutnej ciszy. Rozkoszowała się tą chwilą. Potem naciągnęła dżinsy i koszulkę nie przejmując się makijażem, w końcu idzie do Harry'ego, może sobie odpuścić. Machnęła też ręką na układanie włosów, dziś jeszcze ma wolne.

Aportowała się sprzed Nory na Grimmauld Place i zapukała do drzwi.

_- _Witam panienkę, zapraszam.

- Dzień dobry Stworku, to dla ciebie - podała mu niewielkie pudełko - mam nadzieję, że ci się spodo...

- TO SZALEŃSTWO! NIEMOŻLIWE!

XxXx

Kiedy machnięciem różdżki odesłał ostatnie książki na regał, rozejrzał się z niedowierzaniem po przestronnej sypialni.

_To jest absurdalne. Wprowadziłem się do Pottera._

Poszedł do łazienki, by zmyć z siebie kurz i resztki zielonej farby. Musiał odnowić te paskudne wypłowiałe ściany, a Bliznowaty nie musiał o tym wiedzieć wcześniej niż po fakcie.

_Absurd._

Prychnął pod nosem, odkręcając wodę.

Jak to się właściwie stało? Owszem, przeleżał tu ostatnie kilka tygodni podczas rekonwalescencji, a kiedy doktor Mitchell pozwolił mu wreszcie przestać pić dwa razy dziennie eliksir słodkiego snu i wstać z łóżka, nie spieszył się z wyprowadzką. Potter wiedział też, jak nienawidzi Malfoy Manor, jak nie znosi wracać do matki opłakującej los jego, według niej, zupełnie niewinnego ojca, ale proponować mu wprowadzenie się? Obydwaj doskonale wiedzieli, że stać go na kupno najdroższego pałacu w Anglii.

Możliwe, że pomiędzy nimi zrodziło się, przez te parę lat wzajemnego ratowania sobie tyłków, coś na kształt przyjaźni, do czego oczywiście żaden z nich nie chciał się przyznać. Ale jak to się stało, że on przyjął propozycję Bliznowatego? Oparł dłonie na kafelkach i opuścił głowę, pozwalając chłodnemu strumieniowi wody płynąć.

_Przestań się oszukiwać, to oczywiste, że chciałeś być bliżej..._- usłyszał w głowie głosik, który aż za bardzo przypominał mu słodko-wredny szept El.

Uderzył pięścią w ścianę. Zakręcił wodę i wychodząc z kabiny sięgnął po miękki ręcznik. Wycierając nim włosy spojrzał z zadowoleniem na swoje odbicie w dużym lustrze.

_Muszę dać doktorkowi sporą premię, postarał się. Wykaraskać mnie z tego tylko z paroma bliznami? Utalentowany gość._

Wytarł niedbale ciało i sięgnął po pierwsze z brzegu ciuchy. Uznał, że piwo dobrze mu zrobi, a przy okazji będzie mógł wyciągnąć z Pottera parę informacji, które Bliznowaty przed nim zataił.

Zbiegł po schodach i udał się do kuchni, w której spodziewał się zastać Zbawiciela Świata zaczytanego w aktach jakiegoś Śmierciojada.

- Wiedziałem - uśmiechnął się do siebie triumfująco, widząc mężczyznę pochylonego nad stosem papierzysk _- _Zrobiłem mały remont - wyciągnął dwie butelki z lodówki i rzucił jedną brunetowi, stając pod ścianą.

- Przeżyję, nie zamierzam włazić do twojej sypialni - Harry złapał zgrabnie piwo, otworzył je szybkim ruchem różdżki i upił zachłannie parę łyków.

- Złoty Chłopcze, Który Przeżył Po Raz Drugi, nawet nie wiesz jak mi ulżyło - roześmiał się, widząc jego wściekłą minę.

_Tak, to zdecydowanie to, gdybym mieszkał sam nie miałbym kogo wkurzać, z kim dyskutować czy grać w szachy, poza tym jest bliżej do biura i knajp. To czysta wygoda, nic więcej._

_- _Harry?! Gdzie jesteś?! Wróciłem z mistrzostw! Mówię ci stary, ale była impreza, a Hermiona była po prostu cudowna, ale ja mam żonę!

- Wieprzlej - warknął pod nosem i zmrużył wściekle oczy na widok Rudzielca wbiegającego do kuchni.

Kiedy spojrzenia Malfoy'a i Weasley'a skrzyżowały się, atmosfera w pomieszczeniu natychmiast stężała i nie minęła sekunda, a czarodzieje mierzyli w siebie różdżkami.

- Expelliarmus! - różdżka Rona podleciała do Harry'ego, natomiast drugi z mężczyzn nie pozwolił jej sobie wybić z dłoni odruchowo rzucając protego - Draco, oddaj mi swoją, nie chcę tu żadnych pojedynków pomiędzy wami!

Ślizgon rzucił mu ją niechętnie, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że może nie powstrzymać się przed użyciem jakiejś wyjątkowo paskudnej klątwy na "gościu", a mieszkanie z ojcem w jednej celi Azkabanu nie wydawało mu się pociągające.

_Ależ on się drze, ile tak można?_

Patrzył z niedowierzaniem, jak Weasley wypluwa z siebie coraz to nowe epitety, a jego twarz robi się z sekundy na sekundę bardziej czerwona. Nie zamierzał się wtrącać, popijał piwo, przysłuchując się jak Potter próbuje coś przetłumaczyć swojemu wiewiórowatemu przyjacielowi.

_Trawa cytrynowa?_

Spojrzał w kierunku, z którego dobiegł go przyjemny, znajomy aromat. Nie słyszał kiedy weszła, jej pożałowania godny mąż zagłuszyłby nawet wtargnięcie stada centaurów. Uniósł w leniwym zadowoleniu prawy kącik ust i zmierzył ją niespiesznie wzrokiem. Dawno nie widział jej bez tego sztywnego koka, okropnej garsonki i nieśmiertelnej, pozapinanej na wszelkie możliwe guziki, koszuli.

_Jak taka kobieta mogła wyjść za tego prowincjonalnego idiotę?_

Zobaczyła go i otworzyła usta ze zdumienia.

Spojrzała na niego tak cielęco-zdumionym wzrokiem, że ledwo pohamował się przed parsknięciem śmiechem. Przyglądał jej się uważnie z leniwym uśmiechem zadowolenia, próbując jednocześnie puszczać mimo uszu wrzaski jej żałosnego męża.Z miłego zamyślenia wyrwał go obraz wielkiej łapy zaciskającej się na jej ramieniu. Wyprostował się, by zareagować widząc grymas bólu na jej twarzy, ale zanim zdążył, byli już na korytarzu.

Na parę minut zapadła w kuchni nieprzyjemna cisza, w ciągu której obaj mężczyźni wpatrywali się z niedowierzaniem w miejsce gdzie przed chwilą stała dwójka przyjaciół Harry'ego.

- Czego mi nie mówisz Słodki Zbawicielu? - rzucił ironicznie Draco na co Potter wyraźnie się zjeżył.

- Nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi Malfoy i nie waż się nawet komentować.

- Nie zamierzam - machnął z lekceważeniem ręką - Wiewiór nie jest wart nawet sekundy mojego czasu, mówiłem o Granger, ona nie była tak zdziwiona jak powinna, zaskoczona owszem, ale wcale nieporuszona moim widokiem. Powiedziałeś jej o mnie.

Harry westchnął. Próba ukrywania czegoś przed Ślizgonem nie miała najmniejszego sensu, to tak jakby ukrywać coś przed Severusem Snapem.

- Powiedziałem.

- Czyli już wiadomo, kto mnie wydał, nie mogłeś trzymać gęby na kłódkę? - syknął wściekle Malfoy i kilkoma łykami opróżnił butelkę.

- To nie Hermiona, powiedziałem jej kiedy szukałem dla ciebie uzdrowiciela, potrzebowałem kogoś dyskretnego i dobrego, a ona się przecież obraca w tym towarzystwie.

Draco zmarszczył brwi, wyjął piwo z lodówki, otworzył o blat stołu i napił się siadając na krześle. Zamierzał sobie wszystko dokładnie przemyśleć.

XxXx

Ujrzała przed sobą Norę i w duchu podziękowała Merlinowi za to, że żadne z nich się nie rozszczepiło po tak nieprofesjonalnej teleportacji jaką zastosował wzburzony Ron. Poczuła mocne szarpnięcie za ramię i chwilę później została siłą posadzona przez męża na krześle w kuchni.

- Czyli to była twoja praca, tak?! Schadzki z Potterem i tą Fretką!

- Ron, to nie tak - rozmasowała piekące miejsce i wielkimi z niepokoju oczami wpatrywała się w jego skrzywioną złością twarz.

- Wypierasz się, że...

- Co się tutaj znowu dzieje?! - do kuchni wbiegła Molly w kąpielowym czepku na głowie i miną nie wróżącą niczego dobrego.

- Jej spytaj! Zapytaj, z kim mnie zdradza! - zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

- Ron! - Hermiona poderwała się z krzesła, nie wiedząc czy jest bardziej wzburzona czy przerażona zaistniałą sytuacją - Z nikim cię nie zdradzam! Kiedy to do ciebie wreszcie dotrze?!

- Chcesz mi wmówić, że nie spotykałaś się z Malfoy'em, nie widywałaś się z nim kiedy niby były sytuacje kryzysowe w Mungu?! Masz mnie za takiego durnia?!

- Leczyłam go, to wszy...

- Właśnie! - wycelował w nią oskarżycielsko palec - Wiedziałem!

- Ron, proszę, uspokój się. Porozmawiajmy - podeszła i wyciągnęła do niego dłoń, ale on obrócił się tylko na pięcie i wybiegł z domu.

Milcząca dotąd Molly poprawiła szlafrok i spojrzała ze zdziwieniem i podejrzliwością na synową.

- Hermiono, czy możesz mi wytłumaczyć, co się tutaj dzieje?

- Chciałabym, ale... - spojrzała pustym wzrokiem na drzwi - sama tego nie rozumiem.

XxXx

**betowała Witch, której bardzo dziękuję;**

**upraszam się o komentarze, to dla mnie niezwykle ważne;**

**pozdrawiam,**

**atramaj**


	5. 4

Siedziała już kolejną godzinę w kuchni próbując czytać najnowszy numer Nowoczesnego Uzdrowiciela - gazety branżowej, na którą bardzo rzadko miała czas. Ku swojej irytacji, nie umiała się jednak skupić na artykule o wynikach badań nad eksperymentalnym eliksirem powstrzymującym krwawienie. Odrzuciła ze złością gazetę i upiła parę łyków kawy zerkając na zegar. Prawie się zakrztusiła widząc, że wskazówka Rona przesunęła się na "powrót do domu", a parę minut później, gdy znalazła się na polu "dom", rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi. Odstawiła kubek i poszła otworzyć.

W progu stał Seamus Finnigan ze sporą trudnością powstrzymujący przed upadkiem o wiele wyższego od siebie Rona. Wpuściła ich szybko do kuchni i pomogła mężczyźnie przetransportować zataczającego się męża do sypialni. Położyli go na łóżku i wrócili do kuchni.

- Dziękuję ci, martwiłam się o niego. – westchnęła, rozmasowując skronie.

- Luz, Herm. Mogę przecież od czasu do czasu wysłuchać dobrego kumpla i pozwolić mu opróżnić połowę swojego barku. - uśmiechnął się szeroko, mrugając do niej porozumiewawczo - Nawet jeśli pieprzy głupoty. - roześmiał się, widząc jej zakłopotaną minę - Spoko. Próbowałem mu wyjaśnić, że te jego pomysły z twoim romansem są najdurniejszą rzeczą jaką słyszałem w życiu i chyba to do niego w końcu dotarło.

Odetchnęła, pozwalając sobie na nikłą nadzieję, że jutrzejszy dzień będzie w miarę spokojny.

- Nie wiem jak ci dziękować, ja już nie miałam pomysłu w jaki sposób przemówić mu do rozumu.

- Byłem świadkiem na waszym ślubie, to do czegoś zobowiązuje, no nie? - puścił do niej oko, ale po chwili dodał już poważniej - On cię cholernie mocno kocha, Herm. Boi się, że cię straci i dlatego zachowuje się jak skończony idiota.

- Jasne! I wymyśla niestworzone rzeczy na mój temat. - prychnęła.

- Może i niestworzone, ale powiem ci, że gdyby moja kobieta przyjaźniła się tak bardzo z Harrym to zachowywałbym się pewnie podobnie. Przecież to Wybraniec.

- Harry to nasz wspólny przyjaciel! Nawet bardziej Rona niż mój. - zaperzyła się.

- Przyjaciel, u którego Ron spotyka Malfoy'a? Przykro mi to mówić, ale skoro Harry ukrywa przed nim takie rzeczy to jest to powód do nieufności, nie sądzisz? - Seamus uniósł powątpiewająco brwi, ale widząc zmęczenie i zrezygnowanie w jej oczach dodał tylko z rezygnacją - Spróbuj odpocząć, już późno. - zerknął na zegar, który właśnie wybijał pierwszą w nocy.

- Jeszcze raz ci dziękuję.

- Daj spokój, nie masz za co. Pa.

- Do zobaczenia. - uśmiechnęła się i zamknęła za gościem drzwi.

Przywołała do siebie sowę i pergamin, na którym w pośpiechu nabazgrała.

_Harry! Seamus wie o Malfoy'u. Pomyślałam, że chciałbyś wiedzieć._

_Hermiona._

Przywiązała wiadomość do nóżki ptaka i wypuściła go przez okno.

XxXx

Parząc sobie poranną kawę, uśmiechała się do siebie z zadowoleniem. Ron rzeczywiście coś zrozumiał po rozmowie z Seamusem.

Spojrzała kolejny raz na wazon z wielkim bukietem czerwonych róż, który mąż wręczył jej rano, z zawstydzeniem mówiąc o swoim żalu i braku mózgu. Zachichotała. Ron nigdy nie był najlepszy w przepraszaniu, ale dla niej najważniejsze było to, że zrobił to szczerze.

Usiadła przy stole upijając łyk aromatycznego napoju i sięgnęła po Czarownicę. Nie przepadała za tym czasopismem, które sprowadzało zainteresowania kobiet do mężczyzn, plotek, ciuchów, kosmetyków i perfekcyjnego dbania o dom i rodzinę. Jednak ze względu na przyjaciółkę starała się przeczytać każdy numer, pomimo że zawsze ją zastanawiało jakim cudem Ginny może być redaktor naczelną tak płytkiego miesięcznika.

**WĄŻ WRACA NA SALONY!**

**Ekskluzywny wywiad z Draconem Malfoy'em - Szefem nowego Departamentu do Spraw Zagranicznej Współpracy Aurorów!**

Zakrztusiła się kawą i spojrzała jeszcze raz na okładkę Czarownicy jednak jej nadzieja rozwiała się, kiedy ponownie przeczytała słowa wydrukowane srebrną, elegancką czcionką na czarnym tle, a zdjęcie tuż pod nagłówkiem nie pozostawiało najmniejszego cienia wątpliwości co do osoby będącej gwiazdą lipcowego wydania. Fotografia przedstawiała mężczyznę rozpartego w fotelu i spoglądającego z dumą, wyższością i wyzwaniem w kierunku fotografa. Ubrany był w czarny garnitur, czarną koszulę i ciemnozielony krawat ozdobiony znakiem Slitherinu, które aż biły po oczach swoją ekskluzywnością. W dłoni trzymał laskę, która łudząco przypominała tę należącą do Lucjusza Malfoya.

Schowała gazetę ukradkiem do torebki. Nie zamierzała być tą pechową osobą, która poinformuje Rona o tym, że jego siostra ma cokolwiek wspólnego z Malfoy'em.

- Wychodzę! – zawołała, nakładając buty.

- Jasne! Pamiętaj, że dziś idziemy na ten Ministerialny Bal, musimy być tam przed 20!

- Będę na czas. Przecież obiecałam.

- Jasne! Miłego dnia!

Wyszła szybko do ogrodu i teleportowała się w pobliże wejścia do Munga. Miała jeszcze pół godziny, usiadła więc na ławce nieopodal i otworzyła gazetę, nie przejmując się tym, że któryś z mugoli może zobaczyć poruszające się zdjęcia.

Zaczęła w pośpiechu czytać tekst.

_Wezwana w środku nocy przez Harry'ego Potteram udałam się na spotkanie, które okazało się być niezwykle szokujące! O 2 nad ranem przeprowadziłam wywiad z Draconem Malfoy'em, który na wiele lat zniknął z życia publicznego, a dziś postanowił wrócić w wielkim stylu. Przedstawiam Wam NIEAUTORYZOWANY wywiad z Wężem, który niebawem ma szansę stać się niemniej sławny niż sam Chłopiec Który Przeżył. _

_Sesję zdjęciową obojga mężczyzn możecie podziwiać na następnych stronach._

_**Ginewra Weasley** - Minister Magii postanowił mianować cię szefem nowego departamentu..._

_(Malfoy roześmiał się i nalał nam do dwóch kieliszków czerwonego wina)_

_Draco Malfoy - Może zaczniemy od czegoś przyjemniejszego? Napijesz się ze mną? Boeckel Pinot Noir, rocznik 1970. Niestety, w przeciągu godziny nie udało mi się załatwić niczego odpowiedniejszego na rozmowę z kobietą._

_(Obdarzył mnie tak pociągającym spojrzeniem, że - przysięgam drogie czytelniczki - kolana się pode mną ugięły i odebrało mi na chwilę mowę! Upiłam więc po prostu łyk alkoholu.) _

_**DM** - Smakuje? _

_**GW** - Jest przepyszne. _

_**DM** - Jesteś niezwykle uprzejma, ale ten trunek nazwałbym najwyżej poprawnym._

_(Wino było najwyższej jakości - i doprawdy nie wiem jak można je nazwać "poprawnym" - a zakrapiane szelmowskim uśmiechem tego mężczyzny wprawiło mnie w cudowny nastrój.) _

_**GW** - Więc zostałeś Szefem Departamentu do Spraw Zagranicznej Współpracy Aurorów. Jak to się stało?_

_**DM** - Zostałem mianowany, ale to chyba oczywiste. _

_**GW** - Doskonale wiesz o co pytam!_

_**DM **- Pytasz dlaczego został nim Śmierciożerca._

_**GW** - Właśnie. _

_**DM **- Naprawdę sądzisz, że będę o tym opowiadał? Takie sprawy objęte są klauzulą ścisłej tajności._

_**GW** - Mógłbyś uchylić choć rąbek tajemnicy! _

_**DM **- Powiedzmy, że przyczyniłem się do wsadzenia za kratki paru Śmierciożerców. _

_**GW** - Jak każdy auror, a to tobie przyznano to stanowisko! Musiałeś zrobić coś więcej..._

_**DM** - Sama odpowiedziałaś sobie na pytanie._

_**GW **- No dobrze, ale wezwaliście mnie w środku nocy z jakiegoś powodu, a teraz mówisz mi, że nie zamierzasz zdradzać żadnych tajemnic. Jestem rozczarowana. _

_**DM **- Zdecydowaliśmy się na ten krok, ponieważ twój pożałowania godny brat nie umiał trzymać języka za zębami. _

_**GW **- Mój brat?(przyznam, że mnie zatkało) Który? Mam wielu..._

_**HP** - Sądzę, że to nie jest istotna informacja. (Harry Potter, który do tej pory przysłuchiwał się naszej rozmowie, przerwał mi zanim usłyszałam konkretną odpowiedź od Dracona.)_

_**GW** – Rzeczywiście, nie jest. Powiedz mi, Draco, dlaczego zdecydowałeś się udzielić wywiadu w Czarownicy, wszak nie jesteśmy gazetą zajmującą się problemami natury politycznej._

_**DM** - Spytaj Pottera, to on zdecydował się nie mieszać w to Proroka._

_**GW** - Harry?_

_**HP** - To oczywiste. Malfoy chciał dotrzeć do płci pięknej więc mu to umożliwiłem_

_(Chłopiec, Który Przeżył uśmiechnął się szeroko słysząc wściekłe syknięcie Dracona)_

_**DM** - Jeśli zamierzasz utrzymywać opinię publiczną w fałszywym przekonaniu, to ja cię nie będę powstrzymywał, Wybrańcu (Malfoy był wyraźnie zirytowany odpowiedzią Pottera)_

_**HP** - Draco, na Merlina, sam powiedziałeś, że z przyjemnością udzielisz wywiadu jakiejś pięknej dziennikarce z Czarownicy._

_**DM **- Tuż po tym jak to ty stwierdziłeś, że Prorok ogłosi same brednie i że trzeba się rozejrzeć za czymś innym._

_**HP **- Proponowałem przecież Magicznego Gentlemana..._

_**DM** - Jeśli mam wybierać pomiędzy rozmową z kobietą, a jakimś ulizanym facecikiem wybór jest oczywisty. (odnoszę wrażenie, że obaj mężczyźni świetnie się bawią udzielając mi błędnych i wymijających wyjaśnień) Napijesz się jeszcze wina, Gin?_

_(Nie czekając na moją odpowiedź, podał mi z pewnym siebie uśmiechem, napełniony kieliszek.)_

_**GW** - Jednak wszystko odbywa się w takim pośpiechu..._

_**DM **- Nie miałem ochoty czekać, aż plotka się rozejdzie i nad nią nie zapanuję._

_**GW **- Rozumiem. Powiedz Draco, tak szczerze...nie jest ci wstyd? Przecież zasilałeś szeregi Vol..._

_**DM** - Czarnego Pana..._

_(kochane czytelniczki! musicie wiedzieć, że syk Dracona Malfoy'a wprawia jednocześnie w przerażenie i podniecenie, a jego spojrzenie mrozi wszystkie nerwy kobiecego ciała...)_

_**GW** - Niech ci będzie, Czarnego Pana. Zabijałeś, torturowałeś i robiłeś wiele okropnych i niegodnych rzeczy, a teraz wracasz sobie od tak do świata i to w dodatku na prestiżowe stanowisko! _

_**DM **- Odsiedziałem w Azkabanie swój wyrok i możesz być pewna, że to nie były wakacje._

_**GW **- Pomimo twoich pieniędzy i znajomości?_

_**DM **- Usiłujesz mnie obrazić?_

_**GW** - Wiele osób uważa, że twoja kara była skandalicznie niska, a dodając do tego fakt, że rozprawa odbywała się z wyłączeniem jawności..._

_**DM** - Sugerujesz, że przekupiłem wszystkich sędziów Wizengamotu? (roześmiał się)_

_**GW** - Cóż...3 lata to jednak najniższy wyrok, który zapadł w czasie sądzenia Śmierciożerców..._

_**HP** - Ginny! Zajmij się faktami, a nie spekulacjami._

_**GW **- Faktem jest, iż z Akabanu wyszedłeś w 2001r. i znikłeś z Czarodziejskiego świata na 5 lat._

_**DM **- Nie znikłem. Po prostu nie rzucałem się w oczy._

_**GW** - Dlaczego?_

_**DM** - Rozgłos utrudniłby mi pracę._

_**GW** - Jaką pracę?_

_**DM **- Ściśle tajną, Minister potraktowałby mnie avadą gdybym powiedział coś więcej, a tego przecież nie chcemy?_

_(puścił mi oko)_

_**GW **- Myślę, że wiele osób by ci jej życzyło, a teraz zapewne pozostali Śmierciożercy urządzą na ciebie nagonkę - nie obawiasz się?_

_**DM** - Mam tego świadomość, nie jestem głupi. Nie jestem jednak też tchórzem i nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru się ukrywać._

_**GW** - Ale nie powiedziałeś mi jeszcze czy się wstydzisz swoich czynów..._

_**DM **- Nie. Robiłem to, co uważałem za słuszne, postępowałem według tego, jak mnie wychowano._

_**GW** - Doprowadziłeś do zabójstwa Dumbledore'a!_

_**DM** - Planowanego, owszem._

_**GW** - Chcesz powiedzieć, że wiedziałeś o planach Albusa Dumbledore'a?_

_**DM** - Chcę powiedzieć, że jeśli z perspektywy czasu popatrzę na tamte wydarzenia to mogę je nazwać błędami. Wtedy uważałem, że nie mam innego wyjścia. Robiłem wszystko, by gniew Czarnego Pana nie spadł na moją rodzinę..._

_**GW** - Wszyscy się bali, ale jednak nie wszyscy się poddawali! _

_**DM** - To prawda. Jednak nie u każdego w domu miał swoją siedzibę Czarny Pan. Byłem nastolatkiem Gin, który znał tylko jedną stronę. Nikt nie pofatygował się, by pokazać mi inną._

_**GW** - Mogłeś sam spróbować!_

_**DM **- Owszem, ale niby jak? Zostałem zaszufladkowany jako dziecko i absolutnie nikt nie pokwapił się, by dać pokazać mi inne perspektywy. Więc odpowiadając na twoje pytanie - nie zamierzam się wstydzić za to kim byłem, to ukształtowało mnie takiego, jaki jestem teraz._

_**GW** - A jaki jest teraz Draco Malfoy? Kim jest? Pomocnikiem Harry'ego Pottera?_

_**HP** - Błąd... (dobiegło mnie z boku ciche westchnięcie, ale zaraz skupiona byłam tylko na szarych, zimnych tęczówkach wpatrujących się we mnie)_

_**DM** - Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, Gin. Nie wiesz, co robiłem i nie wiesz do czego jestem zdolny. Nie prowokuj mnie więc. (jego lodowaty ton sprawił, że po moich plecach przebiegł chłodny dreszcz niepokoju)_

_**GW** - Więc jaki jesteś?_

_**DM** - Nie zamierzam odbierać kobietom przyjemności poznawania mnie od początku i powoli._

_(uśmiechnął się kpiąco i znów rozparł wygodnie w fotelu)_

_**GW** - Jasne. Skupmy się więc jeszcze przez chwilę na twojej przeszłości. Skoro nie wstydzisz się swoich czynów, to może chociaż ich żałujesz?_

_(Zapalił papierosa i upił kilka łyków wina, po raz pierwszy w tej rozmowie unikając mojego wzroku)_

_**GW** - Malfoy! Żałujesz?_

_(Uniósł gwałtownie głowę i spojrzał mi prosto w oczy.)_

_**DM** - Jednej rzeczy. (jego głos był nad wyraz spokojny, przerażająco spokojny)_

_**GW **- Jakiej? _

_**DM **- Nie będę o tym rozmawiał._

_**GW** - Wstąpienia w szeregi Śmierciożerców?_

_**DM** - Nie._

_**GW** - Nie?! Powiedz więc o tej rzeczy cokolwiek..._

_**DM** - Skończyliśmy. _

_Dopił wino, pocałował mnie w dłoń i wyszedł zabierając ze sobą butelkę jakiejś whisky. _

Hermiona wrzuciła gazetę do torebki gazetę i schowała twarz w dłoniach, bała się nawet myśleć o skutkach jakie w Norze przyniesie ten artykuł.

XxXx

Chciała sprawić Ronowi przyjemność swoim wyglądem, a jednocześnie nie miała zamiaru znów usłyszeć od niego, że "wystroiła się jak pod latarnię". Od godziny starała się więc jak mogła, by wypośrodkować kreację pomiędzy seksownym lookiem, a elegancją.

Zapięła na szyi perły, które dostała od niego na pierwszą rocznicę ślubu i przyjrzała się krytycznie swojemu odbiciu.

Skromna, mała - czarna, sięgająca kolan i dopasowana do ciała wydała jej się odpowiednia. Kok, czarne szpilki, czerwona kopertówka i perły dopełniały całości w sposób zadowalający, a delikatny makijaż podkreślał nienachalnie jej urodę.

Zadowolona, zeszła do kuchni, w której czekał na nią podekscytowany mąż. Nie miała pojęcia jakim cudem przez cały dzień pracy w Ministerstwie nie dowiedział się o tym, o czym huczał cały magiczny Londyn, ale była za to wdzięczna losowi i cieszyła się każdą chwilą spokoju.

Kiedy usłyszał jej kroki na schodach, zerwał się z krzesła.

- Idziemy? Nie chcę się spóźnić. - spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się szeroko - Pięknie wyglądasz, kochanie. Szczęściarz ze mnie, nie ma co.

**XxXx**

**przeczytałeś? skomentuj, bardzo zależy mi na Twojej opinii **


	6. 5

Wszedł do pałacyku od strony ogrodu. Nie zamierzał robić przesadnego zamieszania swoim pojawieniem się. Zwłaszcza, że sala balowa była już wypełniona tłumem czarodziejów - rozmawiali, tańczyli czy po prostu próbowali smakołyków, pod którymi uginały się stoły.

- Pięknie wyglądasz. - Draco podszedł do kobiety i wręczył jej kieliszek szampana.

- Powiedz mi coś, czego nie wiem. - szatynka roześmiała się i upiła łyk musującego wina – Zresztą, nie widziałeś jeszcze najlepszego.

Zmierzył ją niespiesznie wzrokiem. Ciemnozielona, prosta suknia podkreślająca jej idealną sylwetkę, elegancki kok i perłowe kolczyki – wszystko, oczywiście, w najlepszym gatunku.

- Widziałem cię nago. - mruknął z ironicznym uśmiechem.

- Jesteś niepoprawny - roześmiała się i okręciła wokół własnej osi.

Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem widząc jej nagie plecy, które odsłaniało sięgające pośladków wycięcie, otoczone trzema sznurami pereł.

- Jak zawsze idealna. Aja już myślałem, że zamierzasz się dziś nie wyróżniać nadmiernie z tłumu. - w jego oczach zadrżały iskierki rozbawienia. Uwielbiał tę kobietę.

- To, że ty postanowiłeś chować się w cieniu nie znaczy, że ja mam to robić razem z tobą. Poza tym, mam dziś misję do spełnienia, musiałam się przygotować. - puściła do niego oczko z zalotnym uśmiechem.

- Nie wiem, czy w tym wypadku nie lepsza by była jakaś skąpa, czerwona kiecka.

- Nawet dla ciebie, mój słodki, nie zrobię z siebie taniej pannicy bez gustu.

XxXx

- Skoczę po drinki, czego się napijesz kochanie?

- Jakiegoś soku, nie mam ochoty na alkohol.

- Jasne. - Ron odszedł, zostawiając żonę w towarzystwie jej przyjaciółek.

- Musimy porozmawiać o tym twoim, pożałowania godnym, artykule. Co cię opętało by go napisać? - Hermiona spojrzała surowo na Ginny, która uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Czepiasz się. Robimy już drugi dodruk, gazeta się sprzedaje jak świeże bułeczki, a ci z Proroka umierają z zazdrości...

- Nic dziwnego! Przecież na takie rewelacje bardziej nadaje się Prorok lub chociażby Czarodziej Codzienny! Dlaczego wy?

- Znasz Harry'ego - wzruszyła ramionami - Nie znosi dziennikarzy, a zwłaszcza Proroka. Jestem jedyną osobą z tego plotkarskiego światka do której ma zaufanie - wyszczerzyła się w uśmiechu - Obawiał się, że zrobią z Malfoy'a zimnego drania, a chciał jakoś ugładzić całą tę sprawę.

- Ugładzić?!

- Mówicie o tym wywiadzie z Draco Malfoy'em? - Luna oderwała wzrok od sufitu, w który wpatrywała się przez ostatnie parę minut - Uważam, że był bardzo zabawny.

- Zabawny?! - Hermiona prychnęła i spojrzała z niezadowoleniem na przyjaciółki - Zrobiłaś z siebie jakąś napaloną nastolatkę, nie wspominając już o tym, że z niego jakiegoś super interesującego mężczyznę.

- To jest fajny facet, Herm, odpuść mu. - Ginny upiła łyk martini.

- Fajny? Czy ja ci muszę przypominać o tym, że...

- Herm! - Ginerwa była wyraźnie zirytowana - Z tego co mi wiadomo Harry opowiedział ci o wszystkim!

- Powiedział, ale...

- Szkoła się już dawno skończyła, prawda? - Luna spojrzała z lekkim rozczarowaniem na przyjaciółkę - Ludzie się zmieniają, Hermiono. Nie warto żyć ograniczeniami.

- Zamydlił wam wszystkim oczy. Rozumiem, że w jakimś tam stopniu przez ostatnie lata się przysłużył, ale to w końcu Malfoy! - prychnęła.

- "W jakimś tam stopniu?" To chyba spore uproszczenie, skoro Harry uważa go za przyjaciela? Poza tym, hmmm... - Luna przekrzywiła głowę i spojrzała z melancholijnym uśmiechem na przyjaciółkę - Przez wiele lat nazywałaś mnie Pomyluną, pamiętasz?

- Tak, ale... - Hermiona zarumieniła się mocno - Ja... - spuściła oczy. Zrobiło jej się głupio.

_Może rzeczywiście przesadzam?_

- Co tam dziewczyny? - Ron podszedł i podał żonie napój.

- Nic, tak plotkujemy bez sensu. - mruknęła i spojrzała zdziwiona na szklankę w dłoni męża - Sok?

- Pomyślałem, że to cię ucieszy. - powiedział cicho, rumieniąc się.

- Miałeś rację. - uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała go.

- Witajcie, drogie panie! - Adrien Mayson podszedł do nich z szerokim uśmiechem - Nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko, jeśli porwę twoją uroczą żonę do tańca, co Ron? - klepnął go w plecy i pociągnął na parkiet niezbyt uradowaną tym faktem Hermionę.

XxXx

- Przepraszam bardzo, nie widzieliście państwo może jedenastoletniego chłopca? Nigdzie nie mogę go znaleźć. - usłyszeli drżący, pełen napięcia i lęku głos.

Przy ich stoliku stała wysoka kobieta, której suknia podkreślała jej nienaganną sylwetkę. Rysy twarzy nieznajomej były tak idealne, że przywodziły na myśl nieskazitelną urodę Kleopatry, a mleczna cera i duma bijąca z jej postawy tylko to wrażenie pogłębiały.

- Przykro mi, ale nie. - Ginny spojrzała na nią zdziwiona - Przyprowadziła pani tu dziecko?!

- Moja opiekunka się rozchorowała, a musiałam przyjść tu choć na chwilę. - rozglądała się po sali z nadzieją.

Ron wstał bez chwili zastanowienia i, uśmiechając się do niej pokrzepiająco, powiedział.

- Znajdziemy go, proszę się nie martwić.

- Pomoże mi pan szukać? - zwróciła na niego błagające spojrzenie lśniących, błękitnych oczu.

- Oczywiście. Gdzie pani jeszcze nie szukała?

- Nie wiem - westchnęła zrezygnowana - szukałam po sali, łazienkach, w holu...

- Może poszedł do ogrodu? - podsunął Ron.

- To prawdopodobne - uśmiechnęła się z widoczną ulgą.

- Sprawdzimy.

- Bardzo panu dziękuję, nie wiem czy sama sobie poradzę.

- Co za matka przyprowadza na taką imprezę dziecko? - Ginny była wyraźnie zniesmaczona.

- Nie przyprowadziła go, jej strach był udawany. - odparła spokojnie Luna i wróciła do oglądania sufitu - Nie uważasz, że te pęknięcia koło żyrandola są śliczne?

XxXx

Robiła wszystko, by utrzymać Maysona na jak największą odległość, co nie było niestety łatwym zadaniem. Czasem miała wrażenie, że ten facet postawił sobie za życiowy cel zaliczenie wszystkich czarownic na świecie.

Pod warunkiem, że mają mniej niż 40 lat,podsunął sarkastyczny głosik w jej głowie.

- Odbijany!

Poczuła ulgę, która jednak znikła szybciej, niż się pojawiła.

- Malfoy... – syknęła, próbując się odsunąć, ale uniemożliwił jej to, przyciągając ją do siebie.

- Witaj, Granger. - Uśmiechnął się.

- Nazywam się Wea...

- Rzeczywiście, obiło mi się o uszy, że popełniłaś w swoim życiu karygodny błąd. - Przerwał jej bez żadnych ceregieli.

- Czego chcesz? - Warknęła. Nie miała najmniejszej ochoty na dyskusje z tym zadufanym w sobie arystokratą.

- Czyż to nie jest oczywiste? - Uniósł brew i spojrzał na nią jak na niedomyślne dziecko - Zamierzam z tobą zatańczyć.

- Piosenka się już skończyła. - Z triumfującą miną zadarła głowę do góry.

- Wiem. Czekałem na tę.

W tym momencie rozbrzmiały pierwsze takty tanga.

Zbladła. Nigdy nie była specjalnie utalentowaną tancerką. Co prawda uczyła się tańca, znała kroki, ale... tango to było coś w czym sobie nigdy nie radziła. Nie czuła tych emocji, które powinno w niej wywoływać. Pokazywać swoje słabości Malfoyowi było ostatnia rzeczą, na jaką miała ochotę. Zwłaszcza, że Narcyza, mogła się o to założyć o wszystkie swoje galeony, dopilnowała, by jej syn przeszedł najlepsze szkolenie.

- Coś nie tak? – Zamruczał, przysuwając ją bliżej do siebie.

Patrzył na nią uważnie, z iskierką rozbawienia w oczach.

- Nie lubię tanga. - warknęła.

- Nie umiesz kłamać, Granger. Wiem, że nie umiesz też tańczyć. - Uśmiechnął się wrednie, a kiedy zobaczył błysk wyzwania w jej oczach poczuł satysfakcję. Jak łatwo jest podpuścić Gryfona...

Więc o to mu chodzi!

Zgromiła go spojrzeniem.

- Twoje upokarzanie mnie osiągnęło wyższy poziom? Już nie robisz ze mnie idiotki. Teraz jedynie stwarzasz okazję, żebym sama się wygłupiła. Niedoczekanie twoje. - Prychnęła.

- Czyżbyś bała się zwykłego tańca, Granger?

- Nie zamierzam ci pozwolić na obrażanie mnie Malfoy, więc skoro masz takie plany, to odpuść sobie! - wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze, żeby jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale ubiegł ją.

- Jesteś w błędzie Granger. Nawet nie wiesz w jak dużym. A teraz przestań gadać i wsłuchaj się w muzykę. - Ujął ją pewniej i powoli, zaczął tańczyć. – Nie myśl, nie odzywaj się i oddychaj głęboko, spokojnie. - szeptał wprost do jej ucha.

Po jej plecach przebiegł dreszcz, a całe ciało napięło się. Próbowała przypomnieć sobie jakiekolwiek kroki tego tańca.

– Najpierw prawa, potem lewa noga w tył. Następnie przechyl się lekko do przodu, tak jakbyś chciała wrócić tą samą drogą. - szeptał – Nie wykonuj bezmyślnych ruchów, poczuj to. – Objął ją mocniej w talii. Przez chwilę tłumaczył każdy kolejny ruch.

Nie chcąc zrobić z siebie idiotki, próbowała zrobić dokładnie to, co jej powiedział, ale kiedy nastąpiła mu na stopę, zamarła, uświadamiając sobie bezsensowność tej sytuacji. Zamierzała odejść, ale on przytulił ją z powrotem do siebie, schylił się do niej i wymruczał wprost do jej ucha:

- Zaufaj mi, znam się na tym.

Uniosła głowę i spojrzała ze złością w jego oczy. Zamierzała mu wykrzyczeć, że nie będzie ufać żadnemu Śmierciożercy, ale kiedy spojrzała w jego szare tęczówki, głos uwiązł jej w gardle. Patrzył na nią z niezwykłą intensywnością, poczuła jakby jego zimne oczy zaglądały jej do duszy...Ogarnęło ją poczucie bezradności i zaskakujące, przyjemne ciepło rozlewające się po całym jej ciele. Przełknęła ślinę i spuściła głowę, próbując opanować ciało, które wbrew rozsądkowi pozwalało mu sobą zawładnąć, które wręcz potrzebowało jego bliskości.

- Przestań myśleć, Granger. Po prostu słuchaj… - poczuła ciepły oddech na swoim uchu, przyspieszone bicie jego serca i silne dłonie na swoim ciele.

Mężczyzna trzymał ją w żelaznym uścisku, prowadząc zdecydowanymi ruchami pośród innych, tańczących par. Jej upór powoli topniał, zagłuszany przez budzące się do życia, nieznane jej emocje, które kazały jej trwać w tej chwili. Nigdy z nikim nie tańczyła tak jak teraz - nie potrafiła - uważała, że takie momenty są zarezerwowane dla innych kobiet, śmielszych, namiętnych... Draco inspirował każdy jej ruch, gest. Jej umysł powoli tracił swoją zdolność kontroli, a ciało odpowiadało na każdy jego ruch.

Ich ruchy stawały się coraz gwałtowniejsze, jak dźwięki piosenki rozbrzmiewającej w tle. Chwycił jej dłoń, odsuwając ją od siebie, zmuszając by obeszła jego sylwetkę dookoła. Gdy wróciła na to samo miejsce przysunął ją do siebie, nie zostawiając ani odrobiny wolnej przestrzeni między nimi. Dotknął jej uda, zarzucając sobie jej nogę na swoje biodro. Szybkimi ruchami cofał się, trzymając ją mocno, tak by nie straciła równowagi. Zatrzymał się dopiero w połowie sali, przechylając kobietę w tył, jednocześnie się nad nią nachylając. Jego usta były w odległości kilku milimetrów od jej szyi, czuła jego ciepły oddech na swojej skórze. Wyprostowała się, stając obiema stopami z powrotem na parkiecie. Odsunęła się. Nie był do końca pewien czy to część tańca, czy może próba ucieczki. W ostatniej chwili złapał ją jedną ręką za talię, przyciągnął do siebie władczym gestem, a drugą dłoń splótł z jej. Okręcił ją kilka razy wokół własnej osi. Gdy się zatrzymali, złapał za łokcie kobiety, unosząc obydwie ręce na wysokość jej ramion. Okręcili się tak jeszcze raz, cały czas patrząc sobie wyzywająco w oczy.

Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy przymknęła oczy, skupiając się jedynie na muzyce, ruchu ich ciał i na przyjemnym, lekko ostrym zapachu jego wody kolońskiej.

Mężczyzna opuścił ich ręce, przysuwając ją do siebie. Zarzuciła mu dłoń na kark,a on położył swoją na jej brzuchu, drugą gładząc ramię kobiety. Po chwili zsunął ją delikatnie na jej udo, odchylając jej nogę w bok. Drugą dłoń położył na jej ramieniu, naciskając na nie delikatnie, dając jej do zrozumienia, że ma zacząć się zniżać. Poddała się jego naporowi, zsuwając się w dół, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego stalowych oczu, płonących teraz niebezpiecznym, drapieżnym ogniem. Gdy była już przy podłodze, podniósł ją powoli do góry, błądząc dłońmi po jej talii, wdychając jej zapach. Przysunął ją jeszcze bardziej do siebie i pojedynczymi, gwałtownymi ruchami zaczął obracać ich wokół własnej osi tak, by z każdym krokiem wykonać jedynie ćwierć obrotu. Gdy skończyli, splótł ich dłonie, rozstawiając je szeroko w bok. Hermiona wygięła się w łuk, odrywając się na chwilę od ciała mężczyzny, by po chwili jeszcze mocniej do niego przywrzeć. Objął ją ich splecionymi dłońmi, napierając swym ciałem na jej, zmuszając ją tym samym do zrobienia kilku kroków w tył. Podążał tuż przy niej, sterując każdym kolejnym posunięciem. Po chwili odchylił ją przez prawe ramię do tyłu, lewą dłonią przesuwając od jej bioder, aż po udo. Kobieta zgięła nogę, a on przysunął ją do swojego biodra, drugą ręką przytrzymując kobietę. W każdy mocniejszy takt muzyki zniżał ją coraz bardziej w tył, sam lekko się nad nią pochylając, po czym szybkim ruchem wrócił razem z nią do pozycji pionowej, przysuwając ja gwałtownie do swojego ciała.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie, zadowolony z tego obrotu sprawy. To było takie proste. Żadna kobieta nie była w stanie pozostać obojętną na magię tańca. Spodziewał się, że będzie próbowała kontrolować sytuację, ale nie po to ćwiczył taniec towarzyski odkąd skończył pięć lat, by teraz nie móc wykorzystać w praktyce wyuczonych zasad szkoły uwodzenia. Stali naprzeciw siebie na parkiecie. Ich przyspieszone oddechy mieszały się ze sobą. Draco zamierzał jeszcze kontynuować ich taniec, ciesząc się bliskością kobiety, ale kiedy tylko ostatnie takty ucichły, Hermiona odwróciła od niego wzrok i rzucając ledwie dosłyszalne „dziękuję", uciekła do przyjaciółek.

Ginny świdrowała ją zdumionym i ciekawskim spojrzeniem

- Teraz rozumiem dlaczego się mnie pytał czy umiesz tańczyć. Jak było?

- Co mu powiedziałaś? - Hermiona sięgnęła po szklankę z wodą i upiła kilka łyków.

- Że się uczyłaś w szkole tańca towarzyskiego. Mów, jak było. - uśmiechnęła się szeroko widząc nieschodzący z twarzy przyjaciółki rumieniec.

Więc wiedział! Och jak łatwo dałam się podejść! warknęła w myślach ze złości.

Ginny otworzyła usta żeby coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale na szczęście posiadała tyle rozumu, by nie zadawać pytań przy Ronie, który właśnie wrócił z ogrodu wyraźnie wściekły.

- Nie wiem o co tej kobiecie chodziło! Szukamy jej syna, wołamy go, aż tu nagle Malfoy krzyczy do niej z tarasu, ona się żegna pospiesznie i do niego odchodzi. - burczał niezadowolony.

- Może wiedział, co się dzieje z jej synem? - Luna uśmiechnęła się do niego melancholijnie i sięgnęła po truskawkę, której koniuszek zanurzyła w czosnkowym sosie.

Skrzywił się z niesmakiem widząc to, po czym spojrzał na Hermionę.

- Pewnie chciałabyś zatańczyć, kochanie. - objął ją i pocałował lekko - Zapraszam na parkiet.

XxXx

Warknął wściekły pod nosem i wyszedł na taras.

- El! - zawołał. Widział jak kobieta żegna się w pośpiechu z Weasley'em i rusza w jego kierunku.

- I jak? Poszło szybciej, niż się spodziewałam. - przyjęła od niego kieliszek z szampanem i upiła kilka łyków.

- Słabo. - zapalił papierosa i zaciągnął się mocno dymem - Zamyśliłem się, a ona zwiała.

- Zamyśliłeś? - roześmiała się i wsunęła pomiędzy wargi waniliowego papierosa, którego natychmiast jej podpalił - Założę się, że przeżywałeś swój tryumf.

Warknął tylko w odpowiedzi, na co roześmiała się ponownie.

- Za to ja mam dla ciebie dobrą wiadomość, mój drogi. - uśmiechnęła się lekko zwężając oczy.

- Jaką? - spojrzał na nią uważnie.

- Powiem ci pod warunkiem, że przypomnisz sobie o Mitchellu, chłopak za tobą tęskni. Zaniedbałeś go ostatnio. - w jej głosie dało się słyszeć odrobinę rozczarowania.

- Cholera, rzeczywiście. - skrzywił się. Zrobiło mu się głupio, że tak bardzo skupił się ostatnio na sobie. Zapomniał o chłopaku.

- Wracając do mojej wiadomości... - wyszeptała mu do ucha parę słów.

Draco zakrztusił się alkoholem, po czym spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na kobietę.

- Skąd wiesz?

- Mam swoje sposoby. - uśmiechnęła się chytrze i upiła łyczek szampana.

- Jesteś niezwykła El - roześmiał się - Oho... idzie Potter. Ubzdurał sobie, że musi mnie dziś pilnować przed dziennikarzami i złośliwcami. Jakbym sam nie umiał tego zrobić.

- Widziałam...wiesz, że złamałeś nos temu dziennikarzynie? - zachichotała.

Wzruszył ramionami, zupełnie się tym faktem nie przejmując.

- Pójdę już, Mitchell na mnie czeka - pocałowała mężczyznę w policzek - Pa...Słodziaku.

Warknął zirytowany, ale po chwili roześmiał się i zawołał za nią.

- Podrzuć mi jutro Młodego.

- Kto to był? - Harry oparł się o balustradę obok Dracona i odprowadzał kobietę wzrokiem.

- Eliza Richards.

- Ta adwokat?

- Owszem. - Draco upił łyk whisky - Żałosna imitacja mężczyzny - syknął po chwili ze złością, patrząc na jakiś obiekt na sali.

Harry podążył wzrokiem za jego spojrzeniem i dostrzegł Rona z Hermioną, którzy wtuleni w siebie kołysali się w rytm muzyki.

- Nigdy do końca nie dorośniesz, co? - westchnął - Oni ci niczego złego nie zrobili.

- Wysłuchiwanie okrzyków Weasley'a nie nazwałbym niczym, a do Granger się przyzwyczaiłem.

- Przyzwyczaiłeś? Niby kiedy?

- Leczyła mnie wszak kilka tygodni. - mruknął i spojrzał z ukosa na Pottera, który nagle zainteresował się swoimi butami.

Typowy Gryfon, żadnej umiejętności manipulacji, ale muszę się jeszcze upewnić. Trzeba go skołować.

- Nic nie powiesz?

- Na Merlina, Draco! Ależ ty jesteś monotematyczny! Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że...

- Zamknij się Bliznowaty i nie rób ze mnie idioty. Pamiętam kobiecy głos, dotyk i zapach, a tak się składa, że twoja przyjaciółka także zawsze pachnie trawą cytrynową. Przypadkiem jest też świetnym uzdrowicielem, któremu naprawdę ufasz. - zmrużył oczypatrząc uważnie na reakcję mężczyzny i z satysfakcją zauważył jego zmieszanie.

- Cholera jasna, Malfoy, czy twoja pieprzona podświadomość nie może znieść faktu, że skakał wokół ciebie facet? Odczep się od Hermiony, czy ty naprawdę myślisz, że mógłbym prosić ją o to, by osobiście zajęła się człowiekiem, którego szczerze nienawidzi?

Musiał jednak przyznać, że Bliznowaty dzielnie się bronił przed wyznaniem prawdy.

- Moje zdanie nie ma tu nic do rzeczy, fakt pozostaje faktem, nie rozumiem tylko dlaczego uparłeś się udawać, że to nie ona. Mam do niej podejść i się spytać? Czy może wolisz bymogłosił w Proroku komu zawdzięczam wyleczenie? - uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, widząc rezygnację w oczach Harry'ego.

- Obiecałem ci nie mówić. - westchnął i upił duży łyk piwa.

- Sam się domyśliłem, możesz czuć się rozgrzeszony. Wytłumacz mi tylko, dlaczego miałeś to przede mną ukrywać.

- Powiedziała, że nie ma ochoty wysłuchiwać tego, że dotykała cię szlama, że nie jest godna ci pomóc i że...

- Wystarczy, rozumiem - zacisnął zęby i wziął głębszy wdech, by nie pokazać po sobie, że dotknęły go te słowa, a najbardziej to, że miała prawo tak myśleć - Jakie ona lubi kwiaty? Nie zamierzam jej powiedzieć, że wiem, nie bój się - uśmiechnął ironicznie, widząc zaniepokojenie w oczach bruneta.

- Tulipany, Hermiona lubi tulipany.

XxXx

Musiała przyznać, że wczorajszy wieczór był niezwykle udany. Ron nie tknął alkoholu, często z nią tańczył, pomimo, że za tym nie przepadał i jakimś cudem dalej nie dowiedział się o nowej posadzie Malfoy'a.

Miała przeczucie, że to będzie naprawdę dobry dzień. Z uśmiechem weszła do swojego gabinetu i stanęła jak wryta. Na jej biurku leżał olbrzymi bukiet białych tulipanów. Podeszła niepewnie, dotykając płatków.

- Przyszły dzisiaj rano. Przepiękne, prawda? Było też to - asystentka podała jej spore, płaskie pudełko obwiązane delikatną, kremową wstążką i wyszła cicho, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Czyżby Ron?

Usiadła na krześle, odwiązała wstążkę i otworzyła pudełko. W środku znajdowało się przepiękne, bordowe, samonotujące pióro i duży, skórzany notatnik, który otworzyła drżącymi palcami. Przejechała dłonią po kartach.

Pergamin.

Powąchała stronice, przypominając sobie czasy, kiedy godzinami przesiadywała w bibliotece. Jej uwagę zwróciła pierwsza strona.

_Mam nadzieję, że nie porzuciłaś marzeń o karierze naukowej. Przepraszam i dziękuję._

_Malfoy_

_PS Pióro się przyda jako, że jestem pewien, iż twoje palce męczą się dużo szybciej niż twój umysł i ruchliwy, niewyparzony język._

Zamarła, by po chwili spłonąć rumieńcem, kiedy przypomniał jej się wczorajszy taniec.

_Za co on mi dziękuje? Przecież nie za taniec. No tak..._ Uśmiechnęła się do siebie gorzko. _Powinnam się była domyślić, że Harry w końcu się wygada. I zdecydowanie powinnam odesłać to wszystko._

Spojrzała na kwiaty i powąchała je ponownie.

Nie chciała tego zrobić, to był wspaniały prezent. Przeniósł jej myśli na parę chwil do swoich starych marzeń i planów, do wyimaginowanej pracowni pełnej starych woluminów i książek, jej notatek z nowymi zaklęciami i parujących kociołków.

Przymknęła oczy, chcąc zostać tam na zawsze.

**XxXx**

**szczególne podziękowania dla Dominiki - tancerki, która pomogła mi ująć tango w jego prawdziwe ramy**

**XxXx**

**betowała Witch - dziękować, że jesteś :***

**XxXx**

******bardzo Was proszę o komentarze, wena się nimi karmi**


End file.
